


[DN/L月]141小时逃亡游戏（END）

by ryuka79



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuka79/pseuds/ryuka79
Summary: Death Note/L ×Light





	[DN/L月]141小时逃亡游戏（END）

**Author's Note:**

> 【death note】All works:  
> http://ryuka79.lofter.com/

一

——我发誓，永不离开你。  
车水马龙的街道上，人潮拥挤，他和他紧握双手。  
行人过客匆匆匆匆模糊于四周。  
——我爱你。  
他看着他，眼里有着滴滴闪烁的晶莹。  
——我也爱你。  
他看着他，深沉的黑眸中萦绕无限深情。  
然后他们拥抱，以一种甘愿一同堕落于红尘的姿态。  
他吻着他柔美的唇，他说——我们逃吧。  
一同逃开这重重阻碍的世界，逃开那些横在我们之间的所有障蔽，逃开我们所对立的身份，逃到只有快乐的失乐园。  
——和我，一起逃吧。  
——我的，天使……

龙崎，请不要在吃饭的时候看这种连小学生都鄙视的三流肥皂剧。居然还是男男的。  
啊啊，月君，对不起，我忘了你在的时候至少应该看小叮当。

流河旱树和夜神月在BL。  
同时以满分考进来的新生代表自入学以来就出双入对，这个传闻东大校园无人不知无人不晓，日本最高学府的高材生们却没有一个人对“出双入对”这个措词提出过疑问。  
然后两人的传闻终于被人目击证实。  
流河同学和夜神同学正在体育室后阴暗的樱花树下二硫碘化钾，写做化学式为KISS的时候被人撞个正着，目击证人为开学典礼时很诡异地迷上流河同学的眼镜蘑菇头女生。  
于是下一个话题开始以迅雷不及掩耳的速度传遍整个东大校园。  
原来夜神同学是受君。

其实流河同学和夜神同学的确在谈恋爱。  
如果相互推测对方的用意目的叫确认彼此的心意、能够看穿对方的想法叫做心有灵犀的话，请相信他们真的在谈恋爱。  
1%的爱和99%的欺诈。  
要赢就要攻，先发制人是最好的手段。  
所以某天流河同学对夜神同学说我喜欢你。  
这句话和流河同学当年说“我就是L”的语气一模一样。  
又被先发制人摆了一道。夜神同学表面微笑完美内心嘴角抽筋。  
盯着流河同学永远没有表情的脸，夜神同学开始用智商高达200以上的超人类智慧思考流河同学此话的用意，想用这种借口来拉进两人关系好让他有更多机会搜索夜神月就是KIRA的证据？抑或是借由制造两人之间更多重的身份让自己找不到机会能够名正言顺铲除他而不让自身受怀疑？再或者是想跟他玩场赌命的爱情游戏骗得他真的爱上他老实招供我是KIRA？L你是脑子进水还是真的如此自负认定我一定会输？  
既然你这么想和我做感情交流的话那就来吧，我奉陪到底。  
然后夜神同学扬起无比灿烂的笑容说太好了我也喜欢你。  
其实流河同学只是很坦率地在气氛很对心情也很对的情况下随口脱出，就像早前那句“月君是我的第一个朋友”一样随意。  
结果夜神同学就这么精明过度导致很不精明地自愿陷了进去。  
想太多是他的坏习惯。

龙崎最近迷上了三流狗血肥皂剧。  
不管追捕KIRA和第二KIRA出现的事弄得搜查组有多焦头烂额，每晚NHK8点05分32秒开播的男男终极浪漫私奔爱情剧绝对不能错过。  
电视一开红茶一放蛋糕一摆没事勿扰有事等广告时段再说。  
终于有一天夜神爸爸也对男男肥皂剧忍无可忍，他决定找龙崎进行爱的教育。  
我说龙崎啊虽然我不知道你具体几岁但大概也就跟我儿子差不多我实在不想看着你被这些东西影响思想。  
我没有被影响思想我只是觉得应该多些了解这个世界的其他思想，我相信月君也是这么认为的。  
其实夜神爸爸担心的关键就是这东西看多了会不会导致龙崎看上他那怎么看都完美的儿子。夜神爸爸原来很有腐男的敏锐直觉。  
可惜夜神爸爸的担心是多余的，他家儿子和伟大的侦探大人早就到了该有的都有了不该有的也有了的关系，或着换个词，这种担心名为徒劳无功。  
龙崎见夜神爸爸脸上闪过千百种挣扎，很体贴地说如果真的这么介意的话我就把电视搬到房间里自己看，当然也不会拉着令郎陪我看，我尊重您的意思，岳父大人。  
夜神爸爸在发现一贯任性的侦探意外地好说话以后着实松了一口气。那么麻烦你了，龙崎，提出了过分的要求真是过意不去。  
在过了1小时5分又23秒以后他才突然想起哪里不对。  
——龙崎你刚刚叫我什么？  
——什么也没叫啊，您多心了，岳父大人。

月发现自己真的爱上这个黑眼圈男人的时候他们正在学校的楼顶进行不可描述之事。  
栏杆搁在背上冰冷而刺痛。夜色低迷。  
他抱紧着龙崎的肩膀感受他在自己身体里的推进，喉咙里挤出断断续续的连自己都不敢相信的呻吟。  
龙崎握着他腰侧的手力道大得让他觉得腰会断掉，随后意识到一种被摧毁的快感。  
笑意爬上嘴角，几尽妖媚。  
越不可能的感情越止不住沦陷，越是足以对抗的敌人越让自己移不开眼光，这种追逐与被追逐的执着是个魔咒，他们就像中了一种古老的诅咒，宿命的敌人与爱人一线之隔，最终逼人疯狂。聪明如他和他，却落入最愚蠢的假戏真做。  
——把我从这里推下去如何？  
他迎合着他的律动扭动腰枝，化身妖娆，嘴里吐着冷冰冰的话语，念咒一般低低萦绕。  
没有响应，侵略的动作却越发粗暴，以一种近乎强暴的疯狂。  
啊啊啊——  
疼痛与快感交错着撕心裂肺，月高昂起头，嘶哑着呻吟，即使不看，他也知道两人身体紧紧交合的地方早已鲜血淋漓，嫣红顺着大腿的曲线冰冷而滑腻地缓缓流窜。这么这么堕落的被践踏的快感。  
——我爱你。  
——我也爱你。  
低俗如三流男男肥皂剧的对白。  
怎么有着让人想要冷笑的绝望。  
这一次，1%的欺诈和99%的爱。

二

夜神爸爸最近很烦恼。  
事情的起因就在于龙崎侦探的某句无心之言。  
您要不要也来看一集？就当试着了解现在年轻人的想法。岳父大人。  
所以那个晚上NHK8点05分32秒开播男男终极浪漫私奔爱情剧的全屏投影大电视前多了一个如此伟岸的身影。  
这不是重点。重点在于他竟然觉得很好看。  
夜神爸爸体内的腐男潜质终于被龙崎华丽丽引爆。  
但这对于夜神爸爸这么正派正义正直的人来说这是一个悲剧。大大大大大的大悲剧。  
想不明白这有什么好看。为了顾全自身正义正派正直的光辉形象夜神爸爸终于很无耻地选择了表里不一。  
从此以后每晚NHK8点05分32秒开播男男终极浪漫私奔爱情剧时，龙崎的房门外永远站着一个伟岸的正直身影。  
龙崎这小子，看电视不知道该把音量调大点么！？  
原谅他只是极端迫切地想知道小攻君和小受君在第28集以后如何华丽丽私奔。

您不觉得小受君的脸从3/4侧面看很像令郎么？岳父大人。  
从此以后夜神爸爸总是无意识地用3/4角度注视自己的儿子。  
然后在注意到自己的行为后捂脸，扭头，华丽丽飞泪。  
——月，我的儿啊！爸对不起你！！！

夜神同学最近很烦恼。  
原因在于和流河同学的网球赛后他可谓声名远播。  
这个不是重点。重点是他的身边开始冒出一连串诡异的疑问。  
难道夜神同学就是传言中当年青●学园中等部的不●周●？  
不，我说那架势比较像越●龙●！  
讨厌啦！明明就是立●大的幸●部长嘛！  
终于有一天眼镜蘑菇头女生冲到他面前。一脸视死如归的表情。  
我知道你一定是当年冰●学园的网球部部长迹●对不对！？  
再也无法忍受的夜神同学大喊着某句宣言华丽丽地飞泪而去。  
——这里是DN同人，要看网王的去隔壁！！！

流河同学最近迷上了新的游戏，这让全搜查组都很烦恼。  
在一个光鲜漂亮的红苹果上浇满粘稠晶莹的蜜糖。  
然后持续保持着增加40%推理能力的姿势咬着拇指瞪着大眼盯着桌上的红苹果发呆。  
发呆。  
直到蚂蚁大军们抵挡不了密糖苹果的极致诱惑浩浩荡荡地排队而来。  
浩浩荡荡地把眼前完整又漂亮的苹果啃得千疮百孔。  
糜烂地腐蚀着。  
流河同学便自顾自很诡异地笑起来。  
——龙崎拜托你不要在酒店里进行这种孤僻又无聊还要很诡异的游戏！还不过来吃饭！别告诉我你又想只吃蛋糕！  
——月君真有妈妈的感觉。（心）  
我的心就像这个苹果。追捕KIRA却反被KIRA所腐蚀。  
千疮百孔。

L最近死活不肯再去那个校舍的楼顶，不管月怎么要求，不去就是不去，你打死我我也不去。  
——要ML，酒店里。  
——那里都是监视器。  
——那就别ML。  
——好，这句你说的，求之不得。  
——我知道错了，请当我没说过。  
那个夜色低迷的楼顶，被抵在栏杆上的月，会激发他潜藏在内心嗜血而难堪的幻想。  
他想摧毁他，让他的KIR便如天使堕落般坠入深渊。  
然后他能看到暗红色的血泊疯狂地叫嚣着侵蚀黑暗，月的嘴角在暗红包裹中苍白着展露世间最魅惑的笑靥。  
在鲜血湮灭之地开出大片大片妖魅张扬艳丽的罂粟花。  
——下一次我真的会把你推下去。  
所以不能去。  
他用力吻住那总是完美地微笑着的唇瓣。  
手指按在月纤白脖子上的颈动脉，感受血液在血管里冰冷的鼓动。

先爱上的人就先输，L很清楚自己对着这个高傲的他坚定100%是KIRA的男人他已经输掉了大半筹码。  
不惜连命也赔上去。  
KIRA是我的，只能是我的。若不能亲手捕获，宁愿赔了性命。  
说什么正义和罪恶……  
其实只不过是不顾一切地沦陷了而已。  
但他对目前总是无法彻底掌控的状况又难免感到焦躁。  
咬着拇指指甲的力道不自觉地加重。  
一激动，咬偏了。  
刺痛。  
L茫然地盯着散发疼痛讯息的拇指。  
然后。  
小小小小的血珠以及其缓慢的速度挤兑皮下组织凝聚而出。  
下一秒搜查总部如遭五雷轰顶。  
——啊——啊——月——月——！！快叫救护车——快点送我去医院啊——你老公要死于失血过多啦！！！！！！  
——吵吵吵吵吵吵什么吵！？自己call救护车去！！！！！  
——电话放在哪里！！？？

三月是赏樱的好季节。  
四月末却只剩凋零的残樱。  
月超智慧的大脑此刻竟然无法思考出为什么他要跟某个白痴在四月末的大半夜跑来校园里赏樱花。  
只为了晚上突然睡不着的某人突然打电话来用肥皂剧男主的口吻说“啊！我们来制造两人间美好的回忆吧！”  
月在心里发誓一定要把某人的名字写在笔记上。  
睡眠不足导致的腹黑加倍。所以说月的腹黑一天比一天严重L绝对有责任。  
于是他们赏樱，尽管抬头一片乌漆抹黑。

四月末的残樱一点也不美丽。  
苟且偷生，要死不活。  
陷入各自思绪的两人开始沉默。  
龙崎想，我是L。  
月想，我是KIRA。  
交集是正确的爱情是错误的奢求永恒是多余的。  
月的心里开始有种自暴自弃的自嘲。

——龙崎。  
——嗯。  
——你一定得抓到KIRA吗。  
——一定。  
——你爱我吗。  
——爱。  
——我就是KIRA。  
——……  
——那么，你现在要怎么办呢？我的L。  
他和他对视。残樱尽落。  
他笑容冰冷。他面无表情。  
——你会，怎么办呢？在证实了我是KIRA以后？  
绳之以法、送上法庭怎么样？目送着你口中的至爱走上刑架，想必会是种不错的体验吧？  
月想象着L的样子，有种恶劣至极的，戏谑的快感，于是放肆地笑。

L没有笑。  
他凝视着月，月的身后残樱凋零，芳华落尽。  
只剩夜魅里大片艳丽的罂粟。  
——你就是KIRA，我爱的KIRA。  
L伸出手。  
——那么，我们逃吧。  
一同逃开这重重阻碍的世界，逃开那些横在我们之间的所有障蔽，逃开我们所对立的身份，逃到只有快乐的失乐园。  
——你肥皂剧真的看多了，龙崎。  
——141个小时的游戏。  
——……  
——我和你，为爱叛逃141个小时。  
141个小时之后，我还是我，你还是你，L依然追捕KIRA，KIRA依然会想杀L，什么都没有变。  
——白烂的台词。你真是不懂浪漫，龙崎。  
他笑着握紧他伸出来的手，没有犹豫。  
仅仅只是场游戏。

游戏前3小时，L和月开始做准备。  
月用极快的速度在笔记上写下141个小时之内该死的重刑犯的名字，然后把笔记丢给流愚。  
——我不在的141个小时，你给我看好笔记。  
——月不在我不就没有苹果吃了！！  
打滚。  
——我给你买好了三天的分量，放在房间墙角，怎么分配你自己看着办，忍耐一下，反正我游戏结束就回来。  
——月如果就这么跟L逃了永远不回来了怎么办？  
…………  
看吧，没话说了。  
——我不会的……我是，KIRA啊。  
——你一定要回来啊！我要苹果！  
——知道了！那么，141个小时再见。  
流愚目送着月离去，倒转在半空想象着141个小时后，自己将扭曲成一种怎样伟大的形态。

逃亡前的20分钟，L和月接头……汇合。  
——把你的存折交出来！我要确定这141小时的生活费问题。  
月朝L伸手，强盗气质，晚娘脸孔。  
L递上存折，思考着还来不及吃的甜点能不能打包走。  
月揭开存折。  
——操，个十百千万……八位数！你家不是开银行的就是抢银行的。  
——那是我的零用钱。  
——……………  
——真的，L，我挺真诚地觉得KIRA不把你的名字写进笔记本就是对不起这世上的穷苦大众。

逃亡前1分钟。  
——少爷！！  
——月！！  
一扭头，联系人和夜神爸爸以及一众搜查组人员蜂拥而至。  
——快逃！  
L突然爆发出野兽般的行动能力抓紧月的手就跑。  
由于事态紧急，被L一扯月手中的存折一不留神华丽丽地滑落在地。  
——等——龙崎——等等——  
八位数……  
——抱歉，不能等了。  
——不……  
月徒劳地伸手，眼看着存折的美丽身影和一众追捕的人们一并在视线范围内越来越小……越来越小……越来越小……越来越小……  
——八——八位数的存折啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！

他和他在夜色里逃亡。  
奔跑。  
十指紧扣，骨节与骨节紧贴，发白的交错。  
L和KIRA，为爱叛逃141小时。  
倒计时开始。

三

倒计时。第141小时。

喧闹在极速的奔跑中被距离吞噬。  
月甚至只来得及看见路边的风景在风的呼啸中模糊成匆匆片影。  
他拉紧他的手，紧得仿佛这辈子都不会放开。  
仿佛这个世界只剩他们，十指相扣，痛得发麻，却幸福得想哭。  
141小时为爱逃亡。  
——妈妈，那群叔叔爷爷为什么在追那两个哥哥？我看他们就像电视据里抢银行的！  
——小孩子不准看，快点跟我回家！  
可惜从现实的视角来看画面永远很残酷。

倒计时。第140小时。

一直跑一直跑一直跑，直到打颤的双腿再也迈不开脚步。  
世界归于安静。  
大口大口喘着气的两人靠在小巷里班驳的墙上，汗水顺着发稍划着透明的轨迹悄悄流入衣领。  
他和他对视，良久沉默。   
继而相视大笑。  
像两个干足了捣蛋事的孩子，放肆而单纯。  
真的，很久没这么畅快过了。  
交握的双手始终没有放开。  
L的唇压上来时月闭了眼，长长的睫毛一颤一颤。  
夜色里长久被人忽略的路灯忽明半暗。  
光影交错的缝隙里他们拥吻，放纵的疯狂。  
那个瞬间天长地久是存在的。

——龙崎……  
——嗯？  
——这里是哪里？  
——……不知道。  
——……  
终于想起来要考虑现实问题了啊。

深夜两点的街道虽还不算特别冷清，却也门可罗雀。  
24小时便利店的灯火对于无家可归的人来说或许称得上星星点灯。  
夜班真的是很无聊的事。柜台店员小姐A强忍着打呵欠的冲动努力工作，随即因为自动门开后进来的两个身影而精神百倍。  
这年头要见帅哥不难，随手一抓一把普通得像超市里的特价货，但要见极品的高贵美男和极品的另类帅哥而且一见见一双那称得上难上加难。  
店员A当下决心下班以后一定要去买彩票。

——龙崎，你别告诉我你不知道什么叫24小时便利店……  
——这个当然知道，不过，虽然从监视器里看得很多，也很了解其构造和经营方式，但实际进入的确是第一次。  
——你这个世界级大侦探为了隐藏身份有必要做到完全不外出吗，居然连便利店都没来过……  
——我习惯了，曝露于人群反而会让我有生命威胁。  
——你这不知生活艰辛的家伙……没了那张存折我看我们接下来怎么办。  
——我相信凭着月优秀的头脑一定会有办法的。（心）  
——那你闪边点，趁这个机会好好实战参观一下吧。

一脚踢开身后碍事的生活低能儿，月掂着钱包开始用比科学计算器运算更迅速的优秀大脑计算哪种面包怎么买能达到数学极限上的最小位。  
店员A眼看着另类野性帅哥顶着像一万年没睡的黑眼圈以极其诡异的走路方式朝自己走来，很没志气地心跳加速忘了呼吸。  
等等等等等他该不会对我一见钟情吧我认为这个可能性高达80%否则他怎么这么坚定不移地朝我走来啊啊啊怎么办呆会他约我的时候我该回答什么好呢结婚的时候记得把乡下的爸妈接来小孩最好生两个一个像他有个性的黑眼圈一个像我这么纯洁可爱……  
在柜台前停下的L用着极端专注的视线看着早已浮想联翩的店员A…………前面的柜台。  
半晌后，终于惊暴出一句打碎店员A那已经构思到孙子辈的美梦。  
——月，原来这就是传说中的【哔——】套诶！居然还有好多类型！什么超薄平面型、浪漫颗粒型、活力型，竟然还有味道，你喜欢香橙味还是柠檬味？  
——龙崎！！我是让你观察便利店但为什么你可以第一眼就找到套套！？  
——这个世界上的好男人一半已经死了，另一半都是同性恋。  
店员A在一种深沉的极度深寒中深刻地理解了这句箴言的哲学意义……

倒计时。第138小时。

自尊心极高的女王殿下又怎能容忍店员平静的眼光，当下揪起某人后衣领闪电飞奔，停下来以后猛然发现更加不知道目前身处地球的哪个方位……  
——所以说恋爱会让人变成白痴吗……  
优秀无比的夜神同学差点懊恼得抽了三尺白绫去自挂东南枝，一了百了。  
终于重新振作起来的夜神同学决定为了面包再度挑战24小时便利店，这一次坚决不让某人跟进去，一副你跟来我就去跳东京铁塔的凛然之姿，于是龙崎侦探很体贴地选择了在门外等候，地上一坐，推理姿势一摆，指甲一咬，有着浓重黑眼圈并且没有高光的眼睛往路边的人行道一瞪……开始发呆。  
夜神同学因为在最后结算时朝店员小姐完美一笑让店员小姐猛一失神少收了200日圆而满意地走出便利店，一低头猛然发现——坐在地上的龙崎侦探面前竟然有一堆华闪亮硬币。  
简直是极夜里的星光。  
——龙崎，那个……  
颤抖。  
——这个？哦……我才注意到……想别的事去了。这钱哪来的？  
疑惑。  
——大概因为你的样子太像吸……不，我是说，你的样子太另类……总之，现代人还是很有同情心的。  
蹲下身把面包递到龙崎手里。  
——……居然没有蛋糕。  
皱眉。  
——闭嘴！既然当初有本事让我滑掉手中的存折现在就没资格抱怨，别以为我不知道你的计划。  
——不愧是月，这么快就看穿了啊。  
——以我完美的计划我们应该是在12点整从容出逃，而爸爸他们要12点08分34秒才发现我们行踪不明，等他们搜寻完酒店时是12点10分正，当他们出外寻找时我们已搭电车逃离。能看穿我计划的只有你，所以能破坏它的也只有你！  
——完美，请继续。  
——你在11点57分时发现我的计划然后在11点58分时给我爸爸发了短信说我们会潜逃，由于你早已计算好爸爸他们的赶到速度所以12点他们赶到，你拉着我逃跑以打乱我的计划，而存折的掉落当然也在你的计算范围内，因为有钱了逃亡就不曲折了，你所做的一切一切都是为了COS那个男男私奔肥皂剧！  
——月果然是我认定的KIRA，可以把我的想法推理得如此透彻。（心）  
——这次被你摆了一道，你就等着什么时候被我扳回来。还不起来，看看你的样子，难怪往这一坐就真有人给钱你……哪像我——  
哐当。  
清脆的响声打断了夜神同学的华丽发言。  
月茫然看着自己眼前，没错，是自己眼前，不是L眼前的100圆硬币。  
大脑当机。  
——现代人果然很有同情心呢。  
以上是世界第一侦探•L发自内心的赞美。  
KIRA不愧是KIRA，无论面对多大的打击都能表现出镇定自若的样子。微笑微笑再微笑。好生气，可是还是要保持微笑♂。  
——月，今晚我们睡哪？  
——你这个故意把存折弄丢的人居然好意思用黑眼圈浓重又没高光的眼睛那么无辜地看着我！？  
——你又不是第一看见我的黑眼圈……而且我的眼睛没有高光是天生的。迁怒是不对的，宝贝。  
——……  
好吧，不就一男男私奔肥皂剧COS么？我陪你演还不成？  
问题是为什么男男终极浪漫私奔爱情剧到他们手里一演就成了三毛流浪记！？  
哐。  
当。  
再一个硬币华丽丽落地。

深夜，追儿失败的夜神爸爸在昏暗的灯光下忧郁地打开了手机。  
然后盯着L发给他的信息开始深思，一脸担忧。  
岳父大人：令郎和我私奔去了，目前正在酒店楼下坐标方位为经度XX纬度XX的小店内汇合，请不用过来送行，我保证就算不搞大令郎肚子也会负责任的。  
——万一肚子搞大了不知道妇产科医生受不受理男性患者？  
夜神爸爸，您担心的方向好像错了。

四 

倒计时。第130小时。

如果说烦恼总是会伴着夕阳的下落而随之消失，那么自然也总是会跟着第二日的朝阳再度升起……  
和L窝在一间破烂小旅馆里的月仰望着窗外明媚的阳光，无比思念那张8位数的存折——曾经有一张8位数的存折握在我手里，但我没有把握，等到失去的时候才追悔莫及，人世间最痛苦的事莫过于此，如果上天再给我一次机会握紧那张存折，如果非要……  
低头看了看表，距离逃亡结束还有130小时。  
130小时。说长不长说短不短。吃饭睡觉洗澡问题一个都不能少，又不是演肥皂剧，难道还真能不问现实有情喝水饱……  
身旁某只黑发生物开始呈现呆滞状态，黑眼圈比平时深重34.5678%，腿脚弯曲度比平时增加23.4567%，脸部面瘫程度比平时加剧65.4321%，月的目测资料精确到小数点后4位。  
引用某生物本人原话，此乃脱甜食症，如放任其发展将会像脱水症一样危险，甚至可能危机生命。然后某生物瞪大双眼看向月呈蜡笔小新电眼攻击状，可惜他忘了自己的眼睛没有闪亮高光。  
最后的最后夜神同学还是没有狠下心来拒绝，因为他实在是不想面对仿佛某宠物因脱苹果症而扭曲得极其诡异的场面。  
于是高贵的月殿下含泪忍痛走进某名牌蛋糕店，一边华丽地掏着腰包，一边以优秀的大脑思考着去抢隔壁银行的可行性计划。

月带着价格让他心碎的蛋糕回来时，L正弓着身百无聊赖晃来晃去。  
——张嘴。  
递蛋糕。接蛋糕。消灭。  
三步合一，2秒完成。  
月开始怀疑L才是真正的宇宙人。那个蛋糕他只来得及看到L张嘴，下一秒已经整个消失。  
他凝视着眼前这个黑发白衣的男人。  
熙熙攘攘的人群里，这个从造型到姿势都是一副非人类姿态的男人，引得路人侧目无数，其实从某种角度来说这也叫做回头率100%。  
——龙崎。  
——嗯？  
——你不是说曝露于人群会让你的生命受威胁吗？  
——是啊。  
——那为什么还是选择了曝露？在追捕KIRA的时候。我认为你有比曝露身份更好的办法。  
——那不是理所当然的吗。电视剧里也常说啊。  
——？  
——爱一个人，都是情愿为他赔上性命的。

倒计时。第128小时30分。

难得的好天气。  
两人决定搭电车去涉谷约会。  
私奔嘛私奔，当然需要制造些手牵手约会的浪漫回忆。  
然后，两个不用上班也不用上学的高智商私奔游民在上班上学的人流量最高峰的时候进了电车。  
对于这个决定只有一个字可以形容：春天下面两条虫。  
被挤成沙丁鱼的两只懊恼得直想跳车。  
猛然间，猛然间！！月感觉到PP处有很异样的触感……  
——龙崎！你这个变态！你也看看现在情况好吧！！  
——啊？  
突然被骂的L一脸无辜。  
——你还给我装什么纯情！你的手……！  
低头一看，发现L的一手撑在车壁上、一手都很老实地搂着他的腰保持两人的平衡。  
L果然是宇宙人！居然有三只手！！  
不对！思考的方向好像错了……  
正当月开始分析目前情况的时候，PP上的手又很不客气地捏了一下！ 月心里刹时清醒！  
排除龙崎是触手宇宙人的可能，那就只有一个推论——  
——龙崎，我好像……  
——嗯？  
——遇到痴汉。  
月说这话时既没有扭捏更没有恐慌，反而露出了计划通御用笑容。敢惹到我头上，胆子不小嘛。  
然而他还没来得及行动，L的手已经迅速且精准地抓住某只狼手，奋力一摔！  
电车里的众人受惊四散，以L和躺倒在地的色狼为圆心圈出空间。  
L一脚就踩在色狼头上。  
——月的PP连我都不是想碰就能碰……你居然敢动！？  
一向睁大的双眼第一次危险地半眯起来， L踩着色狼的“尸体”动作潇洒地捏起手机。声音低沉，表情阴冷。  
——喂，是我。过来涉谷站，有个人给我拖去B级地下室监禁！肉体折磨精神虐待！！  
这个算不算滥用职权？话说回来，B级地下室是什么可怕的谜样之地？  
L吃起醋来，居然是潜在鬼畜攻型的。

倒计时。第128小时。

涉谷的确是年轻人的天堂。  
街上都是打扮新潮的男女，出双入对。  
L牵月的手，两人脸上的笑容和擦身而过的情侣们没什么不同。  
——龙崎，那边好热闹。  
L朝着月指的方向看去。  
——我还是第一次看见婚礼……  
——你果然都完全不出门的啊。  
月走近围观婚礼的人群。  
——不过在涉谷街头……现在的人真是什么都想得出来。  
“那么——要丢咯！”  
新娘突然大笑着高喊了一声，四周响起女生们兴奋的尖叫，月和L还没反应过来，突然谜之物体从天而降……  
白色的绣球花很自然地落在了月手中。  
……呆。  
“呀——超级帅的——！！！接到绣球的人就是下一对结婚的哦~啊！帅哥和旁边的男生是牵着手的——！难道是BL！？超赞的！！！”新娘和女生们同时尖叫，新郎在一旁怨恨地看着新婚老婆在婚礼现场对着别的男人一脸光芒万丈的花痴，而且还不止对一个。  
面对如此庞大的同人女群，月优秀的大脑当场当机。  
“恭喜你们！准新郎快吻准新娘啊！！”路人们疯狂造势。  
——月。  
——嗯？  
感觉L的手搭过自己的肩膀，眼前突然被阴影覆盖，嘴唇传来熟悉的温润触感……  
心底仿佛有什么极端柔软的部分被触碰到了一般。  
瞬间不知是想哭还是想笑。  
四周爆出惊人的尖叫，打断了突然迷茫的思绪。  
——逃亡真有趣啊。  
L看起来心情相当好，笑着又轻吻了一下月的嘴唇。  
——是的。  
月也跟着大笑起来。  
——真是有趣……的游戏啊。

141小时的游戏。

五

倒计时。第127小时。

依然是华丽丽的三毛流浪……141小时逃亡游戏进行中。  
好不容易逃离疯狂簇拥的两人继续手牵手逛街，身无分文，理直气壮。  
奇异的组合再加上纯白得晃眼的绣球花，回头率高达200%。  
传说那披上白纱代表幸福的女人丢出的花朵，接住的人便接住了传递而来的幸福。  
月低头看了眼手中的花，阳光下洁白得刺痛双眼。  
眼角有着些微的疼痛。  
于是他指着某个方向的远方，像所有经典情节里演的利用“超级美女在那边脱衣服！”引开别人视线的一样做法，对L说，墨西哥香肠在可口可乐里跳钢管舞。  
异常诡异的引开人视线的话题，正常人当然能一眼看穿。  
可惜L不算在正常人。而月偏偏是全世界最了解他的人。  
所以L很华丽地朝着月指的方向看去了。  
趁着L转移视线的瞬间，月随手把绣球花往垃圾桶里一抛。  
白花在空中划出仿佛眼泪飞舞般的弧线。  
啪嗒。  
落地时小小的嘶哑的哀鸣。

——月，墨西哥香肠在哪里？  
无比认真地问。  
——大概被可乐溶化了吧。  
冷静对答。  
——嗯，不愧是月，和我的推理完全一致。说起来，你刚手里有拿着什么东西吗？  
迷茫地看了看月的两手空空。  
——没有啊，什么也没拿着。你记错了。  
微笑。  
被随意丢弃和遗忘的幸福，也不过是角落垃圾桶里的垃圾而已。

倒计时。第126小时。

L和月猜拳决定下一站，池袋。  
池袋是日剧外景的常用地，也是日剧粉丝们一睹偶像的天堂。  
这个世界上有种东西名为命运，让人在对的时间遇到错的人或者在错的时间遇到对的人——注意这里不是在抒情地影射着某人和某人——而是指L在此时此地遇上男男终极浪漫私奔爱情剧的拍摄现场。  
正当L的双眼开始呈现用语言和文字都完全无法形容的光芒万丈、正当月高速运转无比优秀的大脑怎么把旁边的生物给拖离现场的时候，那种胡子墨镜厚唇啤酒肚一样也不能少的名为肥皂剧导演的生物开始以光速朝他们冲来，一把就握住两人的左右手激动地摇晃高呼同志！好同志呀！！我总算找到你们了！  
——？？？  
导演不顾两人诧异的眼神惊恐的表情一口气呼出来就没换过进去地说剧情里预定的两个打劫小攻小受主角的流氓临演突然缺席我一看你们就是人中龙凤这角色非你们莫属你们就赶紧过来顶替一下吧……  
好一个人中龙凤的临演。  
高傲如夜神同学一甩手就准备走，只见啤酒肚导演5只肥短的手指华丽地呈现张开状态……  
——1分钟的出场，一句台词，就这个位数哦？如何，同学，考虑一下吧？（墨镜角落一丝闪光）  
1分钟5位数进帐——月的双眼开始呈现金钱符号。  
——我不行啊。  
L在月准备点头的瞬间插话。  
——我的样子可不能出现在公众传媒上。  
曝露的话就意味着死亡。  
L看了月一眼，意味深长。  
——那么，这样如何？  
导演在两人耳边嘀咕嘀咕几句……明显是可行的方法，月答应的意愿呼之欲出，L脸上也不复坚持，但似乎还有犹豫……  
——肯的话，两位男主的签名各送你们100份！  
姜到底是老的辣（？），啤酒肚的最后一句终于成功换来脑残粉龙崎光芒万丈的点头。

——此路是我开，此树是我栽，想要过此地，留下买路钱！！  
随着怎么看都是搞错年代的流氓台词震撼而过，一身高领黑衣墨镜几乎挡去整张脸却酷得人发抖的两人华丽地出现在电视屏幕前！  
两人手上锁着同一条锁链，这年头流氓还真个性。  
电视播出后制作组的电话几乎被疯狂的女粉丝们打爆，纷纷询问那两个神秘流氓是不是幕后终极主角？否则怎么怎么可能帅到了这种人神共愤的地步啊啊啊啊！！！  
镜头停留总共只有1分钟一句台词的两人，却很神奇地造就了日本电视剧史的奇迹——1分钟的出场连名字都不透露的两人荣登全日本日剧最受欢迎男性角色。  
此为后话。

拍摄结束的时候他们站在角落，趁着人群没有注意的瞬间L的手挽过月的肩膀。  
风的声音吹起树叶沙沙做响，在叶子斑驳落影的笼罩下，安静亲吻。  
手连着手的锁链轻轻地碰撞着。  
——锁在一起的感觉真不错啊，月。  
——……  
——下次我们也弄一条来锁吧。  
——你神经病。  
——啊啊，好过分，我的心好痛。  
——不要用没有表情的脸说肥皂剧台词，龙崎。

锁在一起又怎样。  
总有一天分道扬镳。

L和月去领工钱。  
柜台的计帐小姐不过是很无辜地抬了抬头。  
因为赚到钱难得心情很好的龙崎同学和月同学一同送了个灿烂无比的笑容给柜台小姐。  
背景无数光晕闪烁。  
柜台小姐眼一晕心一跳手一抖，出帐时多打了一个零——  
华丽丽的六位数就此进帐。（心）

倒计时。第124小时。

6位数的进帐让租房子变得顺理成章理直气壮，L和月开始打扫刚租到的高层公寓，卧室里有着漂亮的落地窗，所有家具电器一应俱全，两个人住显得刚刚好，不拥挤也不空虚。  
大大的落地窗后是整个城市辉煌的灯火。  
sweet,sweet,sweet的二人世界。

月递给L一桶水，说，擦窗。  
5秒后L提着水桶直接泼在了完美的落地窗上，差点毁了上好的木地板。  
擦好了。L把水桶往角落一丢，理直气壮。  
……。夜神月•暴走指数上升一格。  
算了，你去扫地吧，别擦窗了。强迫自己无视这一切的月用无比灿烂的微笑递给L扫把，转身善后那大片擦窗用的水迹。  
3秒后月听见花瓶破碎的声音，声声割心。  
5秒后月听见沙发倒地的沉闷响声，仿佛大石落地砸在他心头。  
8秒后月听见电器插头短路瞬间强烈的电流碰撞声。  
10秒后月听见L说宝贝我扫好了，语气轻松无比。  
然后月的嘴角弯起标准35度的弧线保持微笑状态走出客厅。  
几颗小灰尘和几张小纸片乖巧地躺在L的扫把底下，证明他的确有“很努力”地扫地。  
L一路扫过来的身后花瓶的玻璃碎片散了满地，沙发全部倒地，电冰箱的插头明显壮烈牺牲。  
月坚信L的扫把必定含有某种受诅咒的魔力，经过之地必定引发地震现场的惨状。  
……。夜神月•暴走指数上升五格。  
再也保持不了完美笑容的夜神同学一边抽搐着嘴角在心里默念冷静冷静冷静绝对不能在这个时候因为冲动而亲自动手消灭他一边抽过L手中的扫把说算了算了你去厨房烧个开水就好……  
这个简单。在这个世界上，不会烧开水的成年人，是不存在的。很自豪亲自扫完地的L同学继续很自豪地弓着背飘进厨房。  
夜神同学转身面对地震现场的客厅还没来得及思考怎么让客厅回复华丽丽猛然闻到浓烟的味道眼前黑烟缈缈飘过……  
——龙崎啊啊啊啊啊我是要你去烧开水没让你去烧厨房啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——————！！！！！！  
夜神月•暴走指数冲破指数器。

倒计时。第119小时。

月拿着新买的睡衣走进浴室。  
L尾随其后。  
30秒后被一脚踢出来。  
——唉，我的宝贝真有个性。（心）

L拿着新买的睡衣走进浴室。  
月在床上看书，彻底无视。  
30秒后浴室门后探出某个黑色的头。  
宝贝要不要来鸳鸯？  
碰。  
L旁边的墙壁被月丢来的书华丽砸成陨石坑状。  
黑色的脑袋乖乖地缩回去。  
——啧啧，我的宝贝不愧是女王。（心）

洗过澡的两人不知道为什么就在床上玩起了搔痒游戏。  
L的毒手在月身上动动动。  
两人在床上扭扭扭。  
笑笑笑。  
然后L的手停在那白皙的胸膛上。  
四目相接的两人突然地就收起了笑容。  
画面静止。  
抚摩的动作瞬间便变得暧昧起来。  
闭眼。靠近。KISS。气息交换。  
请勿打扰。

倒计时。第112小时。

月的手扶在落地窗上看启明星在天的尽头缓缓升起，感觉谁的手安静地从身后环过，迭在他扶在玻璃窗上的手，刹时觉得整个世界被另一个人那么熟悉的气息拥抱。  
放松了的背脊依靠在L的胸膛上，轻轻地闭上眼。  
L的唇便如蜻蜓点水般细密地落在眼角。  
满足地叹息。  
他的眼角捕捉倒映在落地窗上的L的笑容，温柔地上扬。  
一切就像只存在于镜子倒映的那片虚幻彼方中的永恒。  
虚假地幸福着。

141小时的游戏。  
KIRA与我无关。搜查与我无关。正义或罪恶同样与我无关。  
这个游戏不能Save不能Load不能Cancel更不能Return。  
无可回头，没有退路，即使明知Ending时只剩幻灭。  
游戏过程快乐就好。

六

倒计时。第107小时。

夜神同学为龙崎同学做早餐，二人新居的厨房里第一次洋溢了满满的香气和温馨。  
看得出来夜神同学心情很好，一边做料理嘴里还哼着轻松的小调，龙崎同学站在厨房门口温柔（？）地注视着爱人忙碌的身影，啊，这是多么多么少女漫画的粉红粉红的幸福二人世界啊……！  
——宝贝，这个时候你应该标配裸体围裙。粉红色蕾丝的。  
夜神同学也不生气，但见镜头一转龙崎同学身旁“唰！”地飞过菜刀妙蔓的身影然后华丽地插在了距离他的头只有0.1cm的地方。

倒计时。第106小时。

闹了半天总算是全部料理都上桌，L和月在餐桌上坐下，只见L以充满期待的神情锨开盖子——  
刹时光芒万丈！！L惊讶地用手遮挡眼睛以躲避刺目的光芒，啊啊，好刺眼！这、这难道就是传说中的黄金蛋炒饭！？  
L震惊无比地用勺子盛起一勺放入嘴里……然后——！！  
——好难吃。  
——这真是超乎人类可以想象的范畴的味道啊，宝贝。  
以上是社交能力为0的世界第一侦探•L的肺腑之言。  
承受不了这么直接刺激瞬间爆发的月高喊着“这日子没法过了！”华丽丽地翻桌子。  
拜托你们的日子才刚开始过。  
据说散落在墙角的蛋炒饭悲壮地毒死了这屋子里原来仅存的一窝老鼠。  
再据说两人就在翻倒的饭桌旁狠狠运动了一番。当然是，打架。  
美好清晨，阳光洒落，sweet,sweet,sweet的二人世界。  
……到底哪里sweet了。

倒计时。第105小时。

所谓一夜夫妻百夜恩、床头打架床尾和嘛，打完以后迅速和好的龙崎同学和夜神同学左贴一块OK绷右顶一只熊猫眼手牵手晃悠着出门搭电车去雷门寺。  
没错，又是电车。  
说到电车就肯定有某种神秘而又充满组织纪律性和实践性的生物时刻潜伏•电车特产：痴汉。  
已经有过平生搭电车同时也是遇色狼初体验的世界级侦探大人这次很精明地把恋人保护周全，围得密不透风。  
哼，这下总是万无一失了。  
正得意着，突然觉得哪里怪怪的。  
——月啊，这里是公众场合，诱惑我不太好吧？不过要是你想的话我也无所谓……  
——你发什么神经？  
低头，只见月的两手优雅地交握抱胸。  
然后两人对视，电波瞬间吻合。  
不会吧……  
这次角色互换。  
大脑反应能力和身体反应能力同样极端优秀的月一秒已准确寻找到目标然后完美过肩摔。  
一脚踏在某色狼头上，表情不是一个“鬼”字可以形容。  
——哎呀不愧是我的宝贝为我吃醋了真可爱的反应。（心）  
L在一旁双眼无神地花痴笑，表情颇为诡异。  
月一把揪起色狼的衣领强迫拉进，一脸慷慨不平，然后用力吸一口气，大吼——  
——你个眼睛被蛤蜊蒙了大脑被浆糊填了的青光眼白内障你做色狼这行是刚出道吗这么没有职业道德你居然去痴汉那个非人类构造的怎么看都是某外星青蛙亲戚的生物你审美观正常吗你我知道你肯定是学校里那个眼镜蘑菇头的叔叔对不对！！？？  
一气呵成，不必换气。吼完以后觉得依然不解恨，于是一个帅气无比的上勾拳某让痴汉化做天边遥远的星辰。  
——解决了，龙崎……嗯？  
月一转头，发现旁边没人。  
顺着众人诧异的视线望去，某个被严重怀疑和某只名为K●RO●O的外星青蛙有血缘关系的非人类生物蹲在阴暗的角落里满头黑线寂寞地划着圈圈，半径10米内有阴冷的低气压，幽蓝的鬼火飘来荡去……  
从L的嘴里飘出一连串名为“残念”的文字扭曲地在空中扩散。  
——月居然都不吃醋不吃醋不吃醋不吃醋不吃醋不吃醋不吃醋不吃醋不吃醋不吃醋不吃醋不吃醋不吃醋不吃醋不吃醋………………

倒计时。第103小时。

不是假日的雷门寺游客依然很多，金发碧眼的老外朝许愿箱里丢钱摇铃祈祷，月在一旁心想日本大神收美金不？  
——宝贝，看着，这就是男人的魄力！！！  
一扭头发现L手里拿着大把大把刺目的万元钞票一脸没有表情地豪爽往许愿箱里一掷！！  
——啊啊啊啊啊啊龙崎啊你又在干什么！？  
徒劳伸手，无力挽救……  
——这年头什么都向钱看，我们付这么多愿望一定最快实现啊。  
L理智气壮地摇着许愿铃，啪啪一拍手许愿完毕。  
——……你许了什么愿值这个价！？  
——说出来就不灵了。  
L说罢当着很多人包括日本大神的面亲吻他。  
然后月感觉到有种绝望的气息如此突然地笼罩下来。全身冰冷。  
我们都是不相信神的人。  
若不是无可企及，又何必寄托于神明？  
而最后求得的，也不过只有心灵的慰藉而已。

倒计时。第100小时。

——玩够了。宝贝，回去吧。  
——钱都被你贡献给雷门寺的旅游事业了。  
——啊？  
——你给我走回去。  
——……  
拜托，这里是浅草。

倒计时。第90小时。

不知道花了多少时间，两个人依然很有精力地一路吵架着走回来。  
随手在便利店买了两份微波炉食品带回家你瞪我我瞪你大眼瞪小眼又是一餐。  
吃完以后把包装往垃圾桶里一丢一起往沙发上一窝，开了电视紧接着开始为了是看蜡笔小新还是多拉A梦进行新一轮大战。  
然后争吵进一步升级两个站在人类智商顶峰的天才竟然可以为了睡觉前是先刷牙再洗脸还是先洗脸再刷牙的问题吵得几乎要分居。  
吵着吵着也不知道到底是谁先吻了谁一下。  
突然就谁也不开口了。  
上一秒还争得你死我活的两人下一秒已倒在爱的双人床上缠缠绵绵绵绵缠缠，幸福甜蜜得隔壁邻居忍不住痛苦地敲墙壁提醒。  
拜托，稍微小声点吧。  
对视一眼后两人很没良心地放肆大笑起来。

我们只有141个小时，却在整天做着吃饭吵架看电视爱爱之类普通得不能再普通的事。  
141个小时就这么在平凡中悄然流逝而去。  
龙崎说，我居然想跟你就这样像个平凡的笨蛋一样永远腐烂下去。  
夜神月就像个平凡的笨蛋一样平生第一次为爱红了眼眶。

他们都不是平凡之人。  
他们的世界平凡人理解不了，所以他们也看不起平凡人。  
可到了最后，他们想要的，也不过是像个平凡人一样两厢厮守。  
人生总是很讽刺。  
七

倒计时。第75小时。

虽说这只是二人性福生活所迎来的第二个美好清晨，可是龙崎同学已经在饭桌前摆出了宁可饿死不可毒死的坚毅之姿，身后竟然还有一排额头上绑着上书“死斗”二字的白头巾的老鼠们高举着“反对毒杀”的旗帜。好一个热血沸腾浩浩荡荡金戈铁马气吞山河的一日之晨。  
——龙崎，你不爱我就直说。  
——宝贝你想太多了，我怎么可能不爱你。  
——你嫌我做的早餐难吃就是不爱我。  
——我怎么可能会嫌你为我做的爱妻早餐难吃呢？  
——那你就不要用没有高光却燃烧着抗议的熊熊烈火的眼睛来说这句话！  
——所以，我们还是出去吃早餐吧。  
龙崎身后一票老鼠适时地摇动旗子以示支持，旗上赫然四字：记得打包！  
在一人加一众老鼠的热血抵抗之下，夜神女王终于华丽丽妥协了一回。  
于是某个热闹的日式早餐店里多了两个引无数腐女子竞回头的身影。

喝着有家的味道的味蹭汤，夜神同学突然开始想念起家里的早晨了，不知道爸爸妈妈妹妹是不是还好，自己儿子和哥哥跟男人私奔这种事情估计也会让人打击很大吧，让家人伤心还真是不肖啊……  
同一时刻，夜神家。  
妈，你说哥哥是攻还是受？  
我说是受吧！你爸爸说都亲眼见过的，肯定没错！  
耶，我就说哥哥很有做女王受的潜质！（心）  
夜神同学，你的内疚根本是多余的。

就在两人满足地解决完温馨的美味早餐准备结账的时候，突然一彪悍大叔貌男人举着菜刀冲了进来！  
——抢劫！全部给我趴下！我砍！我砍！我砍砍砍！！  
刹时小餐厅内一阵惊恐尖叫。  
龙崎同学一边咬着还没吃完的秋刀鱼一边慢吞吞地猫下腰，口齿不清地对夜神同学说真是都什么年代了抢劫还用这么土的台词，要喊也该喊要钱要命才够技术水准。  
——那个明明更土。还有，龙崎跟你说几遍了？吃饭的时候不准说话。  
夜神同学就是面对如此关键的场面也不忘在蹲下时摆出月妈妈架势。  
——唉，不是色狼就是抢匪，宝贝这个世界上坏人真多啊。  
——还都给我们碰上了，你是金田一柯南式的名侦探体质吗？走到哪都有麻烦上身。  
——你们！就是你们两个！一直在那边吵什么呢！给我出来一个！  
豪迈地挥舞着大菜刀的大叔抢匪把菜刀往他们俩所蹲之地一指，刀锋迎着窗外美丽的阳光有着如此灿烂辉煌的光芒……  
——月，我还要为了拯救世界努力的，所以，你上吧。  
——你这个样子还敢说你爱我！？  
——我当然爱你了宝贝，以岳父大人的名字起誓。  
——你拿我爸的名字起誓到底有什么说服力！？不要以为你的脸天生面瘫看起来就很认真了！  
眼看被无视掉的菜刀大叔就要发飙砍过来，月女王终于华丽丽挺身而出，心想等龙崎等我解决了这菜刀就有你好看！

一个甩头，夜神同学发挥200%的完美演技瞬间摆出楚楚可怜忧伤脸。  
——这位大哥……你为什么要做这种事呢。  
语气略带恰倒好处的轻叹。  
——你管我！快把钱都拿出来！  
——大哥……在家乡的母亲还好么？  
面对歹徒就是要提他娘，管他是不是在农村都要说家乡，10套电视剧9套都这么演。  
——你……你怎么知道我在家乡的阿妈身体不好……  
Bingo。  
——要是令堂知道了你现在在做的事，肯定很伤心吧……  
忧伤状捂脸，眼角含泪，角度恰当，夜神同学完全具备角决奥斯卡的潜力。  
——我……  
对，这个时候就要晓之以情动之以理，全面贯彻道德观荣辱观，让歹徒在亲情的感召之下找回一颗善良之心，改过自新，重新做个为人民服务的好中年！！  
——唉，大哥，想必你被逼走上举刀这一路也实是迫不得已，可是你还要想想家乡的老母亲啊！  
夜神同学一边捂胸口，一边拉着菜刀大叔在一旁的凳子上坐下，大哥喝咖啡不？  
菜刀大叔摇了摇头，被夜神同学的一席话勾起了对家的思念，缓慢抬头以纯洁的45度角仰望着窗外一半明媚一般忧伤的天空……  
——大哥，放下屠刀立地成佛啊，在家乡的老母亲也不会希望看到你这一天的，不是么？快把菜刀收起来吧！  
夜神同学轻拭着眼角，计算精确地从指间弹出些许晶莹剔透的水珠……  
众人都对夜神同学投以无比敬佩的目光，眼看着危机就要解除，这、这是神呀！不费吹灰之力就制服这么个菜刀大汉！  
就在大家都以为危机解除的时候，只见那菜刀大汉喝！地一下站起来。  
——劫还是要照抢的！都给我把钱拿出来！！  
……………………  
但见夜神同学对这一变故临危不惧，倒是生出灿烂一笑来，缓缓站起身子——一把就夺过了菜刀大叔手中的菜刀，往桌子上华丽一劈！  
菜刀大叔楞盯着空空的两手，连手中家伙怎么丢的都不知道，突然感觉到一阵杀气逼人，再一抬头发现夜神同学一脸计划通御用表情包。  
——浪费本少爷那么多演技还敢拿菜刀指着我，你是活得不耐烦了？嗯？  
——不……不……  
——这都什么年代了还举把地摊买来的菜刀抢早餐店？要不要少爷我教教你什么叫做高智商的完全犯罪？你也不照照镜子看看自己长了个什么样也配当抢匪？你一看就一张被死神抛弃的臭脸，你的人生绝对是不幸和失败再加上大意外的典型，就像是一顿连点心都难以下咽的晚餐！还有呢，菜刀不是这么握的，是这么握的，砍人的时候呢要对准颈动脉，保证血花飞溅的场面会让人心神荡漾……要不要我在你身上示范示范？^_^++  
当永远在关键剧情过后才会出现的警察赶到，只现早餐店内已是一片祥和，大家依然和和美美吃着早餐，最角落的一张桌子里，一个胖大叔正跪在摆出君临天下之姿的帅哥脚下土下座磕头。  
——唉，我的宝贝不愧是女王风范啊。  
——龙崎你赶紧趁现在好好吃一顿饱的一会我就贯彻承诺送你上路哦。^_^++  
——宝贝你这是谋杀亲夫呀。

倒计时。第70小时。

吃个早餐也能惹上抢劫，还要和烦人的警察打照面录口供，因为两人的身份特殊，随口找了个借口从后门脚底抹油溜了，但也已耽误了不少时间，转眼正午的太阳已高高挂起。  
空气中有丝丝的躁热，初夏将至。  
月抬手挡在额前，无意看到了腕间的手表，突然想到141小时的游戏已过了大半。  
胸口瞬间涌涨出些难以言喻的酸楚，进而衍生出某些惊恐的情绪来，那种爱和那种痛，竟已超越了他最初所能预料的程度。  
当游戏超出可控制的范围，他开始无法设想最终的结局是否一如曲终人散般结束得理所当然。  
——月……  
——闭嘴，不准叫我，不准和我说话，不准靠近我半径10米之内，晚上不准进房，去睡客厅。  
——啊啊最后那一项太残忍了啊。  
——不准和我说话！  
夜神女王头也不回大步流星向前走，X的龙崎关键时刻竟然把我丢出去一人抗敌我要让你禁欲禁到宁愿自宫！

正午过后的商业街头热闹非凡，红灯过后迎面涌来一大群人，月在拥挤的人群中逆流而上，过了好一会觉得不对，怎么身后没了某个吵闹的声音。  
他在繁华的街角停下脚步，褐色的发丝因为回头的动作在空中划出透明的轨迹。  
他的身后是匆忙往来的人群，色彩斑斓，惟独那一抹黑白，在视线里消失不见。  
——龙崎？

八

倒计时。第69小时。

不是没有想过，我们会以什么样的方式告别。  
不是没有想过，游戏结束时我们会有怎样的心情。  
只是我们都还不曾想过，会不会有人，中途退出。

——龙崎？  
不高却清晰的呼唤里带着不易察觉的不安，在来往匆忙的人群中，摔得无声。  
视线所能触及的范围里，没有他。  
至少，他们都以为，至少这141个小时，哪怕只是一秒，也不会消失在彼此身边。

喂，那边……  
前方的人群出现了小小的骚动，月奔跑而去的脚步，已是慌乱。  
用力拨开拥挤围观的人群，瞬间听见强烈而刺耳的刹车声仿佛要将耳膜划破。  
睁大的瞳孔里所能映照的，是那个蓝白色的身影，用着电影里漫长的定格，在抛物线的弧度中，似乎，溶入了那片蓝白色的天空之中。  
身体和大地的撞击，月甚至可以听见，那个身体内白骨崩裂的声音。  
瞬声过后，一切归无。  
从那个人躺着的地上，大片大片的鲜红蔓延而开，张狂仿如初绽的罂粟。

…………  
他走到那个身影身边，步伐缓慢，每走一步，都是心如刀绞。  
脑海一片空白。身体已无法呼吸。快要窒息。  
被L推倒在路边的小女孩在母亲的怀里惶恐地哭泣，宣告着整个事情的开始和结束。  
颤抖的双脚再也无力支撑身体，月双膝一屈，跪在嫣红血泊中。  
——为了救孩子而被撞这种事……一点都不适合你啊。  
低语着抬手，苍白的指尖抚去L脸上的血迹。  
L的睫毛晃动，随后在下一秒，像是用尽了全身的力气般，深黑瞳孔在半张的眼皮下隐现，焦距艰难地对上跌坐在身旁的他。  
——……月……  
月看着L。L看着月。  
然后，L笑了。  
——这样，141小时，就永远不会结束了……

如果我们都害怕面对结束。  
那么，就让时间永远停留在中点。  
第69小时。141小时的中间点。

——龙崎……  
在L的双眼合上的瞬间，一滴眼泪，从月琥珀色的眸中悄然滑落。  
——你这个中途退出的胆小鬼…………

握在月手里的L的手，手腕上被摔裂的手表，时针和分钟，永远停留在那一刻。  
永无止尽的，141小时。

………………如果真的相信会有以上↑如此狗血的发展那真是太天真了。  
那么，NG时间。

倒计时。第69小时。

正当龙崎同学发挥优秀的大脑拟定让月晚上乖乖就范的一百种方法时，突然从路边闪出的孩子的身影让他顿时停下脚步。  
下一秒，龙崎同学以极其诡异的速度冲了过去，瞬间就消失在了街角，这就造就了2秒后夜神同学回头找不到他的情景。

在确认了视线范围内见不到月，L这才把两手各扛一个的孩子抛下地。  
——你们怎么会在这里！？N、M！  
难得万年面瘫的L君也出现了感叹号和问号同时发挥作用的场面。  
眼前一黑一白两个小鬼出现在日本、他的面前，在他来说就等于瘟疫。  
——你竟然为了一个案子在日本呆这么久都没办法解决，我们很好奇对方是什么人，就跑来看了。  
咬着巧克力的黑衣小鬼回答，他有着一头漂亮柔顺的金发，奈何金发下的眼神天生恶劣异常。  
——你们怎么会有护照？老头根本不可能帮你们办。  
——当然是用特殊方法偷偷跑上飞机的……  
白衣白发的小鬼用手指缠绕着额前卷翘的刘海，冷静对答。  
——请直接用偷渡这个词。  
L这么说着，恨不得一脚把两个突然冒出来的家伙踢回英国。  
——L，你说要是你亲爱的KIRA知道你有两个私生子，不知道会做什么反应呢？  
两个孩子露出小恶魔式笑容，身后的黑色小翅膀扑哧扑哧地拍打。  
……我就知道，我就知道这两个家伙肯定是存心来搅和我和月的……  
——喂喂，“爹地”，也快把“妈咪”带给我们见见呀？  
——对啊，我们可是千里迢迢从英国来寻母的哦。  
——要是你们敢让月发现……M，从现在起禁断你的所有巧克力来源。  
——呜！  
像是被点了死穴，眼神恶劣的孩子马上立定不动。  
——喂，M，你怎么可以投降得那么快，真没志……  
——N，没收所有的玩具并且强制每天做8个小时的户外活动。  
——…………  
乖乖闭嘴。  
L牵牵嘴角，露出一个胜利的微笑。凭我还治不了你们两个小屁孩？  
——总之，你们在日本干嘛我不管，不要来打扰我和月的二人世界、不准出现在我们面前。  
L拍拍裤子站起来，插着口袋猫着腰，愉悦地哼起小曲。

倒计时。第68小时。

——龙崎！你去哪里了！！  
——宝贝你担心我？  
——你少扯了你是不是又去做什么不见得人的勾当了！  
——我是拯救了快被车撞的小女孩然后我自己被撞了然后按照剧本应该你过来上演悲情死别剧结果我躺了半天你居然没来所以我又坚强地浴血重生爬回来找你了。（心）  
——拜托你就算要找借口也不要找个满嘴狗血的，我真不忍心相信你。  
——不愧是我的月君马上就识破了，来亲一个。  
——你放……嗯…………  
两人在大庭广众下上演甜蜜激烈的法式热吻，躲在不远处阴暗角落里的两个小身影处传来两声叹息。  
——呐，NIA，我们被这有色性没人性的男人给抛弃了，你说怎么办？  
——从此风雨露宿沿街乞讨历经人间冷暖最后怀着感恩的心情成为对世界有贡献报效祖国报效人民的人怎么样？  
——那是教育电影。  
——那从此怀着对抛弃自己的父母的仇恨忍辱负重想尽办法最终得以报仇却发现当年父母的抛弃是逼于无奈于是追悔莫及在父母坟前深深痛哭如何？  
——那是八点肥皂伦理剧。  
——那，要不干脆就这个吧，被死没良心的爹抛弃以后依然坚持着侵略地球的想法一百年不动摇然后找个白痴家庭的地下室作为秘密基地组建地球侵略总部之后屡败屡战屡战屡败。  
——那是K●R●RO军曹。

呼。身后一片枯叶飞过。  
好一个爹不疼，娘不爱，风中两颗小白菜。

[DN/L月/9-16END]141小时逃亡游戏  
九

倒计时。第66小时。

当他们在繁华的商业街头路过小小的书店时，龙崎突然停下了脚步。  
——啊，宝贝，我忘了买这个月的少年JUMP。  
玻璃门被推开，小小的书店内顾客三三两两，月还来不及催促一句你赶紧买，只见L已像早就锁定目标的雷达般径直冲去了一个气氛诡异的角落。  
唰唰唰唰唰。手起刀落间，L的手中已多了几本书，其动作之娴熟一看就是造诣高深。  
正想问L买了什么，突然一个黑影吸引了月的视线。  
他看见L抱书离开的角落，书夹上那本书安静地驻立，纯黑的封面上只有一行白得刺眼的标题——  
没有人能够承诺永远。  
他的心蓦地就被震撼了，一种无法用文字表达的情绪随着心房的振动在血管中传递开来，像是承受着一种无声的召唤，纤长的手指轻轻地朝那书伸去。  
翻开黑色的封面，纯白的页面嚣张地占据双瞳，一行小小的黑字随着视觉神经在脑海中成形。  
——禁！L×月R25限定本。  
啪嗒。  
他听见书本跌落在脚边轻轻地哀号。  
世界归于死寂。  
——龙崎你在看的到底都是些什么东西啊啊啊啊啊！？  
在夜神同学优秀的大脑终于做出反应的同时，龙崎同学早已结账完毕抱着一堆开满蔷薇的谜样书本溜之大吉。

血淋淋的事实证明，如果你发现你的男/女朋友呈现腐潜质，请千万确保不要让他/她/它（？）靠近书店半径100米内。  
如果他/她/它不幸已经步入书店，请千万警戒不要让他/她/它靠近某个蔷薇遍布的粉色区域。  
如果他/她/它不幸已经进入传说中的蔷薇花园……恭喜你，你的另一半已经华丽地经历人生的一次洗礼，蜕变成了另一个星球的生物。  
阿门。  
夜神月，相信这个男人进书店只是为了买少年JUMP的你，真是太天真了。  
太天真了。

倒计时。第65小时。

回程的路上L几乎把所有能逛东西的店铺都逛了个遍，从服装电器CD日用品甚至逛到了女性隐私店。  
除去书店是坚决不肯再接近以外，很意外地月竟然毫不反抗地任由L从第一家店拖到最后一家店。  
像这样子和这个男人手牵手走在东京繁华街头，一生，或许仅此一次。  
他想。

最后进的是一家首饰店，各色造型优美的戒指在橱窗下闪耀着剔透的光泽。  
L看中的那对情侣对戒，竟是一对的男用，简洁的白金戒指上没有多余的花纹。该说商家永远是体贴入微的还是无孔不入的？  
L牵着他的手让柜台小姐将戒指拿出来，柜台小姐盯着他们脸上的笑容暧昧得让月浑身不自在，但同时又有着无可言喻的欣喜。——自己是这样地被人爱着。  
当L把戒指套进他的左手无名指时，他听见L的声音低低地在耳边弥漫。  
——我要把这一刻永远记住。  
他的心便蓦地颤抖起来。

那对戒指，他们终究没买。  
141小时承受不起那样意味永恒的承诺。  
只是此生中，便总有了那么一个瞬间，谁对他说，永远不忘。

倒计时。第63小时。

拎着大包小包回到家，已是黄昏。  
月第一次见识到男人的购买力也可以如此强大，然而比起手里这些不痛不痒的东西，他更加在意龙崎手中那一捆谜之书籍。  
但是，尽管已经在内心激烈交战挣扎了整整几个小时，他还是没有勇气开口，说，喂，把你手里的书拿我看看。

晚餐是便利店买的方便面，3分钟即食那种。  
一是L坚决不让月亲自下厨房，说是为了避免毒杀亲夫的惨剧发生。二是L下午买的那堆乱七八糟的东西已经去掉了大半生活费。  
由此可见世界第一侦探•L的确是世界第一败家祸害。  
我们优秀无比的夜神同学在悲愤交加地啃着泡面的同时，一边思考着所剩无几的生活费问题，一边在心里大喊着绝对要跟这个男人拆伙！！  
他现在居然终于可以深刻体会肥皂剧里那些操着菜刀高喊我要跟你离婚的女人的心情了。  
真悲哀。

相反餐桌对面有一口没一口吃着泡面还不忘沉浸在同人志中的某人看漫画看得一脸容光焕发春光满面。  
——龙崎你给我好好吃饭吃着东西的时候不要看书影响消化！  
——月宝贝真是好妈妈我们未来的孩子一定很幸福。  
——你少给我岔开话题赶紧把那些乱七八糟的书给我丢远点你倒是知不知道你再乱花钱等着天天喝自来水了！？  
——宝贝。  
——干嘛？  
——先别管血淋淋的现实，回到充满爱与梦想的同人里来吧。（心）  
夜神月，19岁，平生第一次有了想要把一个人活活掐死的冲动。  
对，绝对要，亲手，活生生掐死。  
把名字写进笔记里这么温柔的举动宣泄不了他内心此刻的悲愤。

倒计时。第62小时。

当龙崎拿着两块蛋糕在家楼下对面拐角的小餐厅里见到NIA和MERO时，两颗小白菜盯着他的脸仿佛发现了世界第八大奇观。  
——L，你的脸可真红。  
——啊，天气太热了。  
——可你的脸明明只红了一边。   
——闭嘴。这是感情的勋章。

倒计时。第61小时。

——龙崎你是下楼去买蛋糕还是死在楼下了？50米的便利店可以1个小时才回来？  
——今晚月色很美所以我顺便在楼下赏月。  
他总不能说是瞒着正妻偷偷跑去见私生子吧。  
肥皂剧的人生也是不好混的。  
最后的最后照旧是L发挥了永远屡试不爽的耍赖招数在女王的严刑逼供下哈拉哈拉地不知怎么就滚起了床单混了过去。

夜半，突然梦醒的月用了很长很长，长得足以凝固时间的时间来凝望身畔这个相拥入眠的男子。  
佛说500年的等待才能换来对方的回眸一眼，他们一夜的拥抱用了多少个前生来交换也许早已超越想象。  
左手无名指无端刺痛。它已永远永远停留在那个黑发男子为他戴上戒指的刹那。  
没有人能够承诺永远。  
那句话竟像个魔咒，不断不断在他脑中盘旋。  
十

倒计时。第51小时。

益力多，你今日喝了没？  
车到山前必有路有路必有丰田车！  
更多选择更多欢笑，就在麦当劳！  
不尝不知道，苹果真奇妙！  
早睡早起身体好，小朋友来跟我一起做体操~  
一呀嘛一，二呀嘛二~举起手来做体操~  
左三圈右三圈脖子扭扭屁股扭扭~~  
……  
…………  
………………  
……………………

倒计时。第50小时30分。

一呀嘛一，二呀嘛二~举起手来做体操~  
左三圈右三圈脖子扭扭屁股扭扭~~  
……

——龙崎你这混蛋一定要在7点的大清早看少儿频道吗！？  
卧房中终于爆发一声忍无可忍的咆哮，伴随着从房内冲出的投掷武器——闹钟——华丽丽地砸在L脑袋旁的墙上的冲撞巨响。  
——啊啊，宝贝要来一起锻炼身体吗？（心）  
——闭嘴！关电视！还有把腰上那个蠢得要死的呼啦圈给我拿下来！  
在低血压以及运动过度睡眠不足的多重作用之下，夜神同学此刻的脾气可谓人型活火山。  
——宝贝，你怎么没穿我给你买的小熊维尼睡衣！你都不爱我！  
——谁要跟你一样，把你身上那套粉色KITTY睡衣脱掉！  
月说着，决定不让眼前的粉色外星生物继续荼毒自己的双眼，转身用力甩上梳洗间的门。当20分钟后门再开时，已是一贯英俊潇洒玉树临风的夜神王子，背后还有小星星在努力地闪亮闪亮闪亮。

——今天就吃西式早餐，不准抱怨。  
月走进厨房，从冰箱里拿出培根，鸡蛋，牛奶和生菜，挽起袖子准备料理早饭。  
——诶，月。  
背后突然传来另一个人的体温，一双手环过他的腰际，耳畔感受到的尽是已经无比熟悉的气息。  
——干嘛，没看在忙呢，别打扰我。  
——今天让我来做早餐吧？  
——你！？  
完全出乎优秀大脑所能预料的一句话，月吓得一转身，手中的菜刀无比干净利地“唰”一声削落身后之人的几根黑发。  
……  
——宝贝，谋杀亲夫是不对的。  
——还、还不是你说了可怕的话……  
夜神月的大脑正在承受一种无亚于第一次捡到死亡笔记时的严重冲击。  
这个男人会做饭？这个黑眼圈罗圈腿驼背成天只会赖在椅子上看少儿节目和男男肥皂剧饭来张口衣来伸手甜食癖严重血糖值超标严重任性无赖霸道的男人居然告诉他，他•会•做•饭！？  
就在他惊恐得六神无主的同时龙崎同学已经抽过他手中的菜刀，准备料理早餐。  
月死死地盯着他。  
——龙崎。  
——嗯？  
——请不要一大早就开这么严厉的玩笑好么。

倒计时。第50小时。

当眼前简单却冒着香气的西式早餐用一种可口优美的姿态摆放在眼前的餐桌上时，月似乎还没从那种深刻的惊恐中回过神来。  
煎得恰倒好处的太阳蛋，边上的小香肠还被精心切出了可爱的形状，温热的牛奶带着浓浓的香气轻烟渺渺。  
——有多少年没进过厨房了，感觉还真不错。  
L一脸自我满足地叉起一口章鱼形状香肠送进口中。——嗯嗯。还是没退步嘛。  
——……  
月沉默盯着眼前的食物，已经开始认真思考起里面到底有没有毒。  
——宝贝，赶紧趁热吃嘛。  
切好一小块荷包蛋，在月还在神游的时候利落地送进他口中。  
——唔……  
口腔中弥漫的香味成功引回他的神智。  
意外地，味道比外表更棒。  
——怎么样怎么样，好吃吧？  
L趴在桌上眼巴巴地看着他，像只摇着尾巴等称赞的小狗，就连那万年无高光的眼睛，此刻竟也似乎透出了少女式闪闪亮的小光芒。  
——……嗯，很好吃。  
有些别扭地说出真心话。

清晨的阳光带着初夏的味道，从百叶窗外流泻在眼前男人凌乱的黑发上，晨光之下L的笑容温柔，像个孩子。  
心中一痛。  
像被人用针在心房上轻轻一刺，尖锐却不见伤口。  
这样的平凡，这样的幸福，讽刺一般。

——有段时间我一直都负责做早餐，不过那是很久很久以前的事了。月是世界上第二个吃到我做的东西的人呢。  
那第一个呢？  
月优雅地轻辍一口热牛奶，将已到嘴边的问题安静地吞咽回去。  
哪怕再怎么相爱，我们始终没资格触碰彼此。  
你做的早餐，永不可能属于我。

倒计时。第49小时。

吃过早餐，收拾好一切，月正想问你今天又有什么鬼主意想去哪里？  
却看见L安静地坐在窗边凝望天空，黑发白衣，这个世界上最了解他的男人，他爱的男人。  
那画面仿佛电影里突然的定格，深深深深地烙印在他的视网膜中。  
永远永远，也抹不去了。  
——在发什么呆？  
月走到他身边，他的手便那么自然地环过他，轻轻拥在身畔。  
——要下雨了。  
——嗯。  
月顺着他的目光抬头看天，一小时前还灿烂的晨光，此刻竟已慢慢被乌云覆盖在天空之后。  
天色渐渐地黯淡了下来。  
——夏天快到了。  
——是啊。天气也多变了。那今天就没办法出去了……  
——月。  
——嗯？  
——还有……多久？  
——……谁知道呢？  
L看着他，没再接话，只是轻轻地笑起来，将头枕在他颈间，呼吸发梢里淡淡的香气。  
——偶尔这样什么也不做，也不错嘛。  
——……嗯。  
月抚过那柔顺的黑发，眼帘半垂，嘴角勾起的弧度温柔如斯。

L，你知道吗。  
我们的幸福，是用倒数的。

十一

倒计时。第43小时。

淅淅沥沥的雨从早晨持续到下午才初见晴空，雨后的空气沾染了难得的清新和初夏将至的微热气息。  
月深深吸了一口雨后初晴的空气，顿时觉得一如清晨的阴霾般盘旋在心头的负面情绪被扫去了大半，这才步伐轻快地踏入超市的大门。  
混账龙崎居然在“料理”这词上占尽上风，自尊心高如月同学当然不会乖乖认输。  
精心选购好最新鲜的材料，路过酒类专柜时，月稍稍地停了停脚步，几分钟之后，购物推车里已多了几瓶啤酒的身影。  
说起来，他们还真的没有互比过酒量呢。  
这么想着，觉得回家的步伐也轻快了起来。

L蹲在沙发上百无聊赖地把电视从第一频道换到最后一个频道，然后从最后一个频道再换回第一个频道。  
啧，为什么没有男男私奔剧的回放呢？他连大结局都没看到……月怎么买个东西那么久……  
KIRA连续杀人案最新跟踪报导。  
屏幕上突然跳出的字让他下意识停下了换台的动作。  
昨天夜晚8时，又有3位重犯在监狱内突然心脏麻痹，他们分别是……  
屏幕上，女主播公式的声音平稳地播报着。  
KIRA的行动，一直在继续。  
L咬着拇指这么想着，那是他思考问题时的习惯姿态。  
这段时间月一直和自己在一起。  
那么，是有办法预先操纵好所有的死亡时间……  
卡嚓。  
开门的声音响起。  
然后是长久的，长久的，静默。

——是这样吗？  
——月？  
——看到这消息心情如何？在思考KIRA是不是有办法预先操纵死亡时间？  
——……  
——什么141小时……也不过是你为了验证我是不是KIRA的手段而已？  
——……  
——不否认吗。  
——并不是手段……但是，的确有这么考虑过。  
——……  
——……  
——混蛋。  
摔门的声音。凌乱的脚步声。啤酒瓶倾倒的声音。  
L闭上眼，安静地听着。  
游戏在渐渐，渐渐，渐渐崩塌的，声音。

倒计时。第36小时。

过了多久了？  
月坐在微微晃荡的秋千上，凝望着早已降落的夜幕，被城市灯火渲染的夜空是紫红色的，永远没有想象中的深黑。  
永远不会，像那个人的眼眸一样，瞳孔内深藏一潭深不见底的碎渊。  
手表在跑出来时早已丢弃，如果游戏仅仅是L与KIRA之间导演的一场戏，时间之于他们，又有何意义。

假戏真做或是真戏假做。  
一步棋错，注定满盘皆输。  
我们还有多少时间可浪费，又该何去何从？

——帅哥，一个人吗？  
清丽的女声划破夜的宁静。  
眼帘上覆盖下淡淡的阴影，陌生的少女扬着仿佛能照耀黑夜的笑容站在他面前。  
——……有事吗。  
——这是搭讪呀、搭讪！你那么帅，很引人注目啊！我注意你很久了。  
少女在他旁边的秋千上坐下，可爱地摇摆起来。  
——……  
月只是淡淡扫了她一眼，没有回答，他现在没有心情搭理陌生人。  
——你在天黑前就一直坐在这里了，一动不动的，看起来超酷！是不是有什么心事？  
——谁知道呢。  
——这个表情……我猜猜，一定是跟恋人有关对不对！  
——算是吧。  
恋人？他和他吗？  
是敌人吧。  
——能让像你这么帅的人忧郁成这样……你的另一半一定是很棒的人吧？  
——不知道。  
——诶？那……她比你大？  
——不知道。  
——呃……她是日本人？  
——不知道。  
——哈……？那她……叫什么名字？  
——……不知道。  
——……  
——……  
——那，你爱她吗。  
——爱。  
当那个音节从自己口中发出，月竟被自己吓了一跳。  
自己的声音，说爱的声音，听起来，是那么地，坚定，执着，毫不犹豫。  
那便是，一切一切的答案？  
——真羡慕你呢，拥有可以那么自然坚定地说出爱的人。  
——……的确。  
月猛地从秋千上站起来。  
——我先走了，谢谢你。  
——诶诶？谢我什么……喂、喂——

去他的L和KIRA。  
这141小时里，他们不过是龙崎与夜神月。  
仅此而已。

倒计时。第34小时。

月再度推开门时，屋内一片漆黑。  
L依然保持着同样的姿势，坐在同一个位置上。  
——进房吧。  
月的声音平静，那之下隐藏了多少波涛暗涌，无人知晓。  
L走进去的时候，看见月将那袋啤酒提在手里，丢在了床边。  
——躺下。  
月看着L，语气是冰冷的命令式。  
L始终一言不发，平躺在纯白的床上，随之感觉小腹上传来另一个人的体重。  
——龙崎，你知道吗。  
月跨坐在他身上，轻轻地说着，神情平淡。  
——我很生气。  
——嗯。  
L任由月将自己的双手束缚在床头架上，只是轻哼应着。  
——说好了这个游戏里不提L和KIRA的。你犯规了。  
——嗯。  
纤长的手指从L的衣服下摆探入，像是冰冷的蛇腹，攀爬在炽热的肌肤纹理之上。  
——所以我很生气。  
——嗯。  
月凝视身下之人那一双子夜黑瞳，他那么那么迷恋的两潭深渊，此刻映照着他自己的身影，像夜魅中绽放的罂粟。  
你是我的，所以永远都只能看着我。  
——龙崎……  
月俯身，唇瓣扫过L的唇瓣，淫糜的挑逗，满意地看着男人一对深黑夜瞳中燃起欲望编织的焰火。  
于是轻笑起来，眼神，笑容，极尽妖娆。  
——龙崎，我爱你。  
他这么说着，暗夜里，握在右手中冰冷的刀片，在高举的左手手腕上划过银色的痕迹。

十二

倒计时。第33小时45分。

我爱你。  
KIRA爱L。  
那些不被祝福也甘愿背负的原罪。

刀锋划过皮肤，尖锐的刺痛刺激着敏感的神经末梢。  
恰到好处得一如计算精准的力道，不深不浅，深足见血，却又不足致命。  
被割裂的血管仿佛释放封印的出口，妖娆鲜红，顺着刀过的痕迹，在黑夜中弥漫扩散，安然无声。

滴答。  
滴答。滴答。  
滴答。滴答。滴答。

月凝视血色在白皙手腕上划出的轨痕。他开始笑。   
——这是你一直想做的事吧？L。  
媚笑的双唇内伸出的红舌舔砥着流血的伤口，滑腻粘稠的血液顺着手腕跌落在纯白衬衫半褪的胸膛，星星点点绽放。  
月的手抚过自身染血的身体，灵巧的手指顺着肌肤的纹理描绘情色渲染的轮廓，动作轻而缓慢却极尽挑逗。  
——月……  
L唤着，却始终不曾再说更多的话。  
他俯身吻去那一贯沙哑的声音描绘而出的呼唤，唇齿纠结间吻啜声交织淫糜暗夜，欲望在血液内喧嚣沸腾。   
然后在深吻纠缠间蓦地咬破L的下唇，感觉瞬间满溢唇腔的鲜血弥漫浓重的铁锈气息，几乎能够呛人窒息。  
撑起的手臂微微拉开两人的距离，魅夜中分离的双唇间拉出糜烂的银丝在闪耀光芒，月看着L溢血的嘴角，咯咯地笑出声来，声音低哑如鬼魅。回荡，再回荡。  
随之湮灭一切。

——你想要破坏我吧？L。  
俯在耳畔的低吟是恶魔的诱惑，被俘虏的神子，夜是属于魍魉的，诱导他步入疯狂的欲望之焰，不顾一切地焚毁万物。  
月压坐在L身上，感觉身下人的欲望之地，炽热欲火隔着遮蔽的衣物，皮肤，骨肉，深深深深传递进他的身体，于是他在夜的阴霾中满意地勾起嘴角。  
没有夏娃的伊甸园，蛇在引诱神之子一同坠入千重地狱。  
恶魔的灵魂早已沉沦于炼狱的最底层。而天使的翅膀却已被拔去每一根羽毛。  
上帝也只能闭眼，只因一切皆为枉然。

手中的刀片移至黑发男人的颈项，细细感觉表皮之下血液的鼓动和呼吸的起伏，刀锋划过颈项的动作，轻柔缓慢如同在描绘罪恶的轮廓。  
殷红刹时染了一颈灰白。  
滴答。  
滴答。滴答。  
滴答。滴答。滴答。  
他安静地看着，看着从自己手腕中流出的鲜血一滴两滴三滴，滴落在L颈项上的伤口，红与红互相侵占，吞噬，直至溶为一体。  
再也撕扯不开，永生永世，纠葛。  
——这样，我们就永远得到彼此了。

记住我。记住我。  
哪怕是选择最疯狂破败的方式。  
也要将我的灵魂，刻进你血肉的最深处。

黑夜如歌。  
欲火交织八重红莲，喘息与呻吟咏唱七重迷歌。  
——啊啊……  
对准男人坚挺的欲望深深沉下身躯，被贯穿的痛楚摩擦着每一根神经末梢，毁灭的快感一如永远得不到满足的贪婪，席卷迩来。  
——月……  
月低头，看身下被缚的神子总是波澜不惊的脸上浮现因欲望而迷乱的挣扎，于是笑意在他的嘴角越发深重，腰枝摇摆，感觉男人的欲望深深深深没入自己体内。  
——哈啊……啊……L……  
腰部摆动的动作逐渐加大，他因痛楚与快感相互抵触纠缠的折磨而高昂起头，蹦紧的喉头在黑夜里划出优美的弧线，喘息连连，呻吟暧昧。  
他唤他L，对他而言，那是最接近这个侵蚀自己的男人的名字。  
——月……停下……你在玩火……  
L的声音嘶哑，他清楚地看到理智在那双深不见底的黑瞳中逐渐崩塌。  
他用舌尖润湿自己的手指，在他眼前，带着玩弄的笑容抚上自己的乳首，因充血而挺立的尖端妖娆出一如大丽花的深红。  
交合之处的摆动，已趋狂乱。  
月弯身，手探下床拿起冰冷而沾满水珠的啤酒，狠狠敲在床头，刹那银光迸裂，玻璃破碎的响声割破夜色。  
他拿着啤酒瓶残存的啤酒瓶高举过头顶，还带着烈气的液体疯狂流泻过全身。  
——啊……  
伤口因为被浸染而发出尖锐的刺痛，近乎自虐的快感。  
啤酒与血液与荷尔蒙在四周混合成诡魅的气息。  
——L……就是像这样……毁了我……你……一直都这么渴望着吧……？  
恶魔的诱惑在耳畔穿刺夜魅。  
——毁了我……

我们从相爱那一刻起已经注定互相毁灭。  
为什么我们还要佯装平静？  
谁也清楚迟早走到这一步。  
那便一同幻灭吧。  
摧毁我。吞噬我。  
然后我们残破的身躯，再也容不下除了彼此之外的任何人。

——解开。  
当他满意地看着黑发男子眼中的理智像被焚毁的索多玛城一般湮灭，修长的手指绕在那束缚男人双手的白布上，轻扯。  
刹那间天旋地转。得到解放的男人饱含情欲的身体用力地将他压倒，被强迫按压在纯白的床单之上背对着L，感觉炽热的欲望在下一秒疯狂穿刺过他的体内。  
——啊……嗯哈……！  
摩擦的焰火，本能的交合，体液和汗液交杂着涂抹在他肌肤的每一存纹理中，他贪婪地发出迎合的媚叫。  
被弯曲到极限的脊梁敏感地感受到L颈项间的血滴落在上的触感。  
他觉得自己像被禁锢于网的鱼，将死，挣扎。  
怎么逃也逃不脱，那名为原罪的网。  
——我的确一直都想这么做……月……  
——啊啊——！！！  
喉头深出发出因为背部突传而来的剧烈痛楚的悲鸣，撕心裂肺。  
被丢弃在一旁的刀片此刻正握在L的手里，深而尖锐地，刺入他的右边肩胛，刀锋没入皮肉之深甚至让人有触及白骨的错觉，沿着肌肉的纹理，刻下“L”型的痕迹。  
他全身都因这皮肉之苦而颤抖，手指紧揪着身下的床单，骨节发白，紧咬的下唇早已破裂，那痛疼比起背部传来的，却几乎细无可感。  
——这个伤痕就是我的印记……  
L的话语伴随着浓烈的深吻落下，锈铁的腥味在唇齿间纠葛。  
这个伤痕，是我们拥有彼此的印记。  
你此生永世——都将无法摆脱。  
L从散落的黑发间看向被压在身下的人，血色在L字型的伤口处张扬地蔓延开来，在纯白的床单上染了满目猩红。  
神啊。  
他又看见了。多少个夜里萦绕在自己幻想中的，暗夜里妖娆绽放的大片罂粟。

——嗯啊……哈啊、啊……L……  
下体承受着仿佛永远没有止境的冲刺，他痛得近乎昏厥，却又极其矛盾地发出欢愉的颤音，催促着男人更加疯狂的进攻。  
——啊……！！  
炽热的欲望象征坚硬地一寸寸摩擦过柔软的内壁，沉沦的挤压与包裹，肆虐与被凌虐的快感交织着引导两副如蛇般紧紧纠缠的身躯一同攀上欲望的顶峰。  
月在意识尽丧的最后一个刹那看见路西法的六翼暗羽，随着他一同下坠，下坠，坠入永无尽头的深渊。

不要停不要停不要停不要停不要停不要停不要停到死都不要停死了也不能停。  
欲生欲死，欲罢不能。

倒计时。第28小时。

当他再度被痛楚拉扯清醒时，看见窗外还是一片无垠的深夜。  
气氛安宁。  
那之前的所有疯狂，仿佛都随着最后的宣泄而消失怠尽。  
坐在床边的男人，动作轻柔而笨拙地替他包裹着身上的伤口。  
他蓦地红了眼眶。  
——L……  
他呼喊，觉得那个发音刺痛声带。  
忍痛撑起伤痕累累的身躯，让视线迎上那双比子夜更深沉的黑眸。  
——月。一次，一次就好。  
L的手指抚上他的脸庞，温柔地笑着。  
——我想看你为我哭。  
——……笨蛋。  
他将脸深埋在他的臂弯内，颤抖了双肩，此生第一次也是最后一次，为了这个连名字都不能拥有的男人，卸下所有的孤傲与防备，放声恸哭。

十三

倒计时。第24小时。

那个晚上我似乎做了个美梦。  
醒来以后却什么也不记得，只觉得沉重。

——……  
夜神月第一次知道，原来没有儿童节目和屁股扭扭体操噪音侵略的清晨竟也会让人觉得不习惯。  
啊，他现在的心情就像嫁了同睡二十年会打酣的老公，结果某个夜晚突然听不到对方打酣就睡不着的女人。  
疼……  
撑起上身，肌肉的动作拉扯过每一处伤口，即使被绷带紧裹，全身上下尤其背部的痛疼依然如烈焰般炽热得让人无法忽略。  
背后的那道伤……永远都不会痊愈了吧。  
他这么想着，突然有种想要幸福而嘲讽地笑出来的冲动。

——……大地震了吗。而且还是局部的。  
走出客厅，面对眼前的景象异常镇定地开口。  
蹲坐在沙发上的KREO星生物转过脸，无高光的大眼如蜡笔小新的眼光攻击般无辜地看过来。  
电视机架上的电视机已经被砸得除了送去填海估计也对这社会做不出任何贡献了。  
——这样比较好吧。对这最后24小时而言。  
——啊。  
月在他身边坐下，身旁某个生物立刻行动自觉地往他身上一倒，头枕在他的大腿上找了个舒适的位置，翻起了手中的书。  
谁也没有提过昨夜的事。  
仿佛那不过是场梦，一睁眼，就忘。

电视机已被某人光荣谋杀，取而代之的是凶手不知道从哪个垃圾堆里挖出捡回来的CD机，里面只有一张被刻花得惨不忍睹的唱片，结果这神奇的机器和CD在L的狠敲之下居然奇迹地播出了音乐。  
仿佛被什么东西撕割的残破音乐，只会反复不断地放着同一首歌。  
月靠在沙发上闭上眼，仔细地聆听，好半天才从那破旧的音色里分辨出来。  
是首英文老歌。《Desperado》。  
他突然觉得一切都是命运的指引。  
宿命论，那三个让人忍不住一脸鄙夷却又不得不屈服的单字。  
他的手指抚过L的发间，沉静的钢琴曲衬托下咏唱的男声优美动听。  
他随着那音乐，轻轻地跟着唱起来。

Desperado,why don't come to your senses  
come down from your fences  
open the gate it may be raining  
but there's a rainhow above you  
you'd better let somebody love you  
before it's too late

枕在膝盖上的男人今天异常安静，正在他觉得世界清净啊真美好啊——的同时，膝上的生物突然开始用一种极其诡异的动作眨巴左眼，嘴里还不断地叨念着“ABCDEFG”之类的字母。  
——龙崎……  
——嗯？  
——原来你患有周期性抽风吗。  
——宝贝你怎么可以怀疑你从身到心都健康无比积极向上有着祖国的花朵未来的栋梁明天的希望之称的伟大亲夫。  
——那么，从身到心都健康无比积极向上有着祖国的花朵未来的栋梁明天的希望之称的伟大亲夫同志，请把你藏在床底下那些耽●季节B●天堂禁●花园一类的书全部烧掉吧。  
——…………我错了宝贝。  
——那就老实交代你没事抽什么风。  
L没说话，只是将书举高到月眼前晃了晃。  
——让•多米尼克•博比……  
不厚的书本是淡紫色的封面，英文的手写体幽雅地刻画着书名，《潜水衣与蝴蝶》。  
——月也知道他？  
——前法国时尚杂志《ELLE》的总编辑，这本书我知道，但并未拜读过。  
——嗯，我很喜欢呢。  
让•多米尼克•博比，闭锁症候群患者，在没有辅助的情况下，他不能动，不能吃，不能说话，甚至不能呼吸。在这种丧失活力的状态下，他全身只有一只眼睛能动。这只眼睛——左眼——成为他与世界、他人和生活的惟一联系。用这只眼睛，他眨一下表示“是”、眨两下表示“不”。用这只眼睛，他示意来访者念到字母表中的某个字母时停一下，这样完成了一个字、一句话、一整页……最终“写”出了《潜水衣与蝴蝶》。  
——月，哪怕只有一只眼睛能动也不放弃表达自己想要诉说的一切，不是很浪漫么？  
——怎么样都与我们无关吧。  
——谁说的？  
L坐起身，深邃的子夜黑瞳迎上他的目光，他似乎从那双眸子间读出了什么，却又说不出到底是些什么，L的嘴唇轻动了动，却终究，没有说话。  
……

——月。  
——嗯？  
——我们去游乐园吧。  
——啊！？  
——陪我坐一次。摩天轮。

他们决定去台场，碧蓝的海滨旁是海滨公园，大大的摩天轮在蓝天间悠闲旋转。  
——啊，钥匙……  
准备出门时月突然想起钥匙没带，一转身，却被L拉住了手腕。  
——算了。  
——龙崎？  
——应该……不会回来了。  
——……也是。  
月半垂下眼帘，微笑。长长的刘海落下浅灰色的阴影，掩去了眸中的神色。  
BYE BYE。  
月在关门的瞬间最后一回眸看了看这个承载了他们所能付出的所有的爱的房间，他听见L在身旁轻轻地说着道别。  
喀嚓。  
门被安静而温柔地关上。  
无人的空房间，只有未停的唱机，仿佛永不会停息般咏唱着那首无人再听的歌曲。

Desperado。亡命之徒。  
为爱逃亡的亡命之徒，最后的24小时。  
我们拥有一切，我们一无所有。

you'd better let somebody love you  
before it's too late

十四

倒计时。第20小时。

那天的天气很好，正午的阳光在夏初春末间暧昧地交替成热烈而和煦的温度。  
月抬头仰望难得碧蓝的天空，夏天要到了。  
——东大的樱花也该落尽了吧？  
仅仅只是一句无心的感慨，却让身旁某人到台场海滨公园的电车票硬是变成了到东京大学的。

——A，B，C，D，E，F，G……  
车厢内某个座位上传来的诡异声音引来无数侧目，顺着众人汗颜的视线望去，只见龙崎同学大刺刺地蹲坐在电车椅子上，口里叨念着不断眨巴左眼。  
一旁的月扭过头看向窗外努力地表现出“我不认识这个左眼抽风患儿”的神情，一边在心里不断告戒自己：  
夜神月，你要记得，一定要记得，和这个KERO星生物搭电车时一定不能让他坐啊啊啊——！！

——月，你知道用左眼说“I LOVE YOU”，要眨几次眼？  
——不要以为你这么说我就会陪着你一起做左眼抽风运动。  
——被看穿了。（心）  
——其实，龙崎，能理解你的想法，是件相当可悲的事情。

倒计时。第18小时。

正好是周末，校园里并没有多少人。  
蓝天之下，大地之上，风起处无花的樱树依然飘摇。  
连141小时之前最后所见的残樱，也早已消失怠尽，淹没在夏日到来的晴空中。  
风住尘香花已尽,日晚倦梳头。  
物是人非事事休,欲语泪先流。  
月就这么蓦地想起曾经在一本中国古文学内读到的词句。  
尔后低低地笑起来。  
既然已是花尽，只怕物是人非也是不远。  
只是他与他之间，到那时，谁也没有泪先流的资格。

他牵过他的手，指尖交错着指尖，体温隔着彼此肌肤相互渗透开来。  
眼前有大片的阴影突然覆盖，嘴唇瞬间感受到柔软的触碰。  
轻而长久。  
他们已经很久，很久，没有这样亲吻。  
有些东西之所以能够回忆一生，是因为它只属于曾经拥有。

——月。  
——嗯？  
——要不要听我的表白？  
——……你说。  
——啊，我的月儿，你可曾知道，在我们邂逅的那天，那个烟雨迷蒙的日子，我从看见你的第一眼起便已深深爱上你，你那如象牙般的肌肤和子夜般深邃的星眸如此吸引着我，月儿，你可知我是多么地爱你，想你，我只感到内心的悸动……  
——……去死。  
夜神月，对这个热爱NHK男男肥皂剧的男人抱有期待，真是太天真了，太天真了。

倒计时。第17小时。

牵着两手将东大逛了一遍，从网球场到两人一起上课的课室，桌子角落里居然还留着某个黑眼圈灵魂画手的儿童涂鸦。  
小小的伞下写了两个名字。

走出大门，月回头。  
那些一起走过的路，最后的告别。  
——月！龙崎！终于找到你们了！  
一个熟悉的声音在不远处传来，月猛然一惊。  
——是我爸爸……龙崎，快跑！  
两人看着追上来的身影拔腿就跑。  
想不到夜神爸爸居然天天在东大埋伏？真是太有毅力了……  
——你们两个给我停下！月！  
夜神爸爸哪怕已过四十依然宝刀未老，一双腿矫健朝前奔去，华丽丽上演追捕和野男人私奔的女儿（……）的戏码。

——妈妈，那个伯伯为什么在追两个哥哥？  
——嘘，小孩子不要看。

——怎么办，老爸的毅力全世界无人可挡。  
——唔，要想办法……  
顾虑到月背后的伤口不能做大幅度奔跑，两人的速度越来越慢，眼看就要被追上——  
——爸爸！  
——哇啊啊啊！  
突然两个稚嫩的声音凭空杀出，随后是夜神爸爸惊讶的叫声。  
唔？  
L和月一起回头，只见夜神爸爸正被一黑一白两个小家伙一左一右地抱住了大腿。  
——爸爸你不要我们了吗~~  
仰起的两张小脸，大大的眼睛含满闪亮的泪水，可怜兮兮得任谁看了都心疼。  
——啊？不……那个……你们是……  
夜神爸爸瞬间惊慌。  
——爸爸不要妈妈以后也不要我们了吗？因为爸爸喜欢那个金发姐姐……呜呜呜……  
哭声越来越夸张，引得围观的人越来越多，欧巴桑们纷纷交头接耳议论“看不出来是个负心汉……连这么小的孩子都忍心丢”、“这么老了还和外国妞搞外遇，这年头的男人真不得了”之类的话。  
——不，那个，我不是他们爸爸……  
百口莫辩，夜神爸爸一张正直老脸羞得通红。  
L的视线和金发的孩子瞬间对上，刹那的电光火石！  
（快走吧，老爸。）  
（欠你们一份情。）  
一个眼神足以交换所有的信息，L朝两个孩子投以感谢一笑，回头拖着月悠载游载地成功落跑。  
远处隐约还能听见可怜的夜神爸爸悲愤的呐喊。

141小时未到，当然要继续享受游戏。  
中途GAME OVER，可不适合我们。

倒计时。第15小时。

一路折腾，从东大顺利脱逃到再乘电车到达台场海滨公园，已经接近黄昏时分了。  
——果然，是一定要来这里看一次夕阳和夜景的。  
L看向月，微笑，黑发在夕阳之下有金色的轮廓。  
他们漫步在滩边，看残阳渐落，沙滩被染成酒般的金红，海风吹过，有着湿润的咸味。  
夕阳中的潮汐安静荡漾，远处传来三味线的琴声。  
现实和传统交织而成的，虚幻彼方。

——月，摩天轮亮灯了。  
——啊啊。

当夜幕降临，青海之上高大的摩天轮，开始闪烁幻彩迷离的光芒，绚丽夺目。  
传说,眺望着摩天轮的人,其实都是在眺望幸福。  
不可希冀的，幸福。

倒计时。第14小时。

传说, 坐上摩天轮就是坐上幸福。  
我们随着摩天轮渐渐转动,升起,人们在脚下,变得渺小,整个世界仿佛只有我和你。  
我们，也就离神更近一些。

月的手抚上厢上的玻璃，看着世界在眼前越来越小，天空越来越近。  
这个不断上升的小小世界倏尔成了他们所能拥有的唯一。  
只有他，和他。  
在摩天轮的最顶端，相视而笑，交换亲吻。

其实世界就像摩天轮。  
其实幸福就像转圈圈。  
轮回。  
逃不出，看不到。  
那么又何必感伤。

——月。  
他的声音轻柔，指尖炽热，怀抱温暖。  
——L•Lawliet。我的名字。

我们是，把每一天当最后一天来相爱。  
然后把最后一天，当作每一天来告别。  
141小时，仅是一段本不该出现的插曲。  
最后的，游戏。

十五

倒计时。第13小时。

——龙崎？！  
L的名字，结束一切的关键。  
那分明是他曾日夜思考怎么得到的几个字母。  
然而这一刻夜神月却想逃，近乎本能的自我保护。  
他们都太了解彼此，仿佛那不过是同一个灵魂的另一半。  
所以他太清楚当这个男人亲口说出这个名字时，意味着什么。  
——混蛋……  
月的双手被因为L的一个电话，一句指令，突然出现的陌生人钳制。  
L的身后是旋转不休的摩天轮，演绎着烟火最后绚烂的幻灭。  
L背对着那苍凉的七彩迷乱，黑夜在他背光的面容上刻下模糊的暗影。  
他背后的伤口蓦地生生发痛。  
他们之间仅是三步之隔。  
竟已咫尺天涯。

被捂的鼻息瞬间被麻药的味道疯狂侵蚀。  
意识渐远。  
他甚至已不能再看清他熟悉的面容。  
黑的发。黑的眼。  
冰山之上的神子，你的面容平静，面带微笑，可你的眸内是否也隐藏伤痛动容。  
只为分别。仅为分离。  
月几乎想要落泪。

——你好自私……L•Lawliet……  
坠入黑暗深渊中，最后的，呼唤。

——月，这是我为游戏准备的落幕。  
——月，我的名字，我亲口将它告诉你。  
——所以，记住它。记住它。  
——然后。  
——让我替你忘记。

其实爱情跟摩天轮一样。  
往往是两个人共同在一起，绕了一圈，却终于回到原点。  
幸福摩天轮。转也转不到。 

倒计时。第11小时。

——他的情况怎么样了？渡。  
空寂长廊，他靠在门边冰冷的墙上，面对眼前白发苍苍的老者，语气平静。  
——注射了高强度的麻醉，经过两个小时的等待，已经确认进入深度昏迷。  
——……是吗……那么差不多可以正式开始了吧。  
——少爷……你真的要……  
——我已经决定了。进行时间回溯法需要的仪器和专业操作员已经准备好了吧。  
——是的。  
他闭眼，深吸一口气。  
——那么，开始吧。  
他甚至觉得那不是自己的声音。

倒计时。第1小时。

时间回溯法，目前世界上作为消除记忆的手段来说最先进而有效的方法。  
其操作原理是把人的记忆作为录像文件播放，确定开始点以后用激光烧毁一个个神经元，彻底消除记忆。  
这个方法即便由专业人士操作，也存在实施失败被消除者变成植物人的危险。  
但其最大好处是可以操纵需要消除的记忆时间段，一旦手术成功，将不会对被消除者产生任何副作用。

——少爷，手术已经成功结束。  
——嗯。  
——月少爷大概1小时以后会醒来。  
——辛苦你们了。

整整十个小时。  
他一直保持着同样的姿势靠在门边。  
不言不语，没有表情，时间静止，世界冻结。

推开门，躺在纯白色病床上月的睡颜，苍白，静谧，安然。  
他安静地坐在床边，细细端详。  
月色落在那长而浓密的睫毛上泛出清冷的光。  
当这双琥珀色的眸子再度睁看之时。  
——他们便是L与KIRA。

长久静默。  
仿佛这无声的独处和凝视，已是整个世界的全部。

——月，你说得对。我的确是个自私又任性的男人。  
——甚至自私得，让这141个小时只能属于我，连你也不愿分享。  
——其实我们都清楚。谁拥有这141小时，谁就已在L与KIRA的对役中提早被判出局。  
——所以，月，忘了它。这样的羁绊，只纠缠我一个便足够了。  
——所以……不要犹豫……当我们要赌上彼此性命那天来临……  
——杀了我吧。

他转身，离开。  
黑白色的身影消失于紧闭的门扉之后。

10  
9  
8  
7  
6  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1

他靠在门外冰冷的长廊之上，微微仰头。  
手掌覆盖过紧闭的双眼。  
一丝晶莹自指间，悄然滑落。

0

GAME OVER。

倒计时。第0小时。

再也不被打开的门。  
空房间。  
一曲永不停息的咏唱。  
摩天轮在旋转。  
没有人。

时针和分针的圆舞。  
滴答滴答滴答。  
一时一日，一日一时。  
算起来，有限温存，无限心酸。

十六（终章）

2004年11月5日，L宣告死亡。  
KIRA作为新世界的胜利者，开始了全世界性的制裁掌控。  
2008年，全世界重度犯罪发生率首次达到0%的奇迹。  
“KIRA制度”也由此正式成为全世界的新制度。

2008年10月31日，KIRA在长达四年之后才首次发布了震惊全世界性的公开宣言。KIRA将退出“世界制裁者”之位。  
——……经过这四年的努力，我所想要传达的‘由善良的人们所建构’的新世界已经成型，我究竟是代表正义还是罪恶，相信全世界的人们心中自有定数。然而我要再次重申，我的本意是为人类创造幸福美好的世界，并不是想做世界的独裁统治者，我最终的目标是建立一个即使没有‘KIRA’也让罪恶无法滋长的成熟世界，而这没有罪恶的世界是要靠善良的全世界人民共同维护的。由我制定的一系列新法令将由世界各国执政政府执行，而我本人将退为幕后。KIRA就此退出世界舞台，这是我相信全世界人民心中善的力量而做出的决定——也请大家，相信自己。  
经过高精度电子合成的声音同时在全世界每一个角落里回响着。  
——说得真漂亮啊，月。可是，你真的就这么放弃了？这个可是你赌上一切建造的新世界呢。  
流克看着电视中不断播放的KIRA宣言，对着眼前坐在沙发上悠闲地喝着咖啡的月这么说着。  
——流克，你还不懂吗？目标一旦达成，就失去其身为目标的所有意义了。  
语带不屑地扫了一眼高大的死神。  
——最后剩下的……也不过是无聊而已。  
他想到了还是少年的时候，第一次接触网球的情景。  
那个时候的他替自己立下了“第一”的目标，从此在网球上花了多少的心力和汗水，其实没有多少人能察觉，然而当他在全国取得冠军以后，便只是丢下一句“玩耍就到此为止了”而干脆地放弃。  
从小到大就是如此，强烈的自尊心和好胜心让他成为强者，而强者永远是执着于追求的过程，而不是成果。  
——流克，如果我只是烧毁笔记，而不是‘放弃所有权’的话，我的记忆并不会被夺去吧？  
——是的。可是你真的要这么做？  
——湮灭证据可是很重要的呢。  
淡然一笑，仿佛手中拿的，不是一本足以掌控全世界的魔书，只是一本普通的笔记罢了。  
——可是一旦这个新世界又开始出现重大的犯罪？  
——流克，既然我有足够的自信烧毁它，就自然有足够的自信肯定这个世界的稳定性，我和你们死神不同，只是有寿命时限的人类，但起码在我寿命走到尽头之前，我可以保证它不会崩塌——还是说，你打算完成我们最初的契约，将我的名字写进你的笔记里？  
——不，你活着会有趣多了。月比任何死神都出色呢。  
——那还真是感谢了。  
擦响的打火机窜起微小的红光，却在触碰到黑色的笔记本时渐渐演变成猖狂一如大丽花绽放的烈焰。  
那是来自深渊炼狱的八重红莲。  
心中有种自我毁灭的快感随着被焚毁的书页而占满整个胸腔，让人忍不住要嘲讽地大笑出来。  
L，你可曾料到KIRA的结局会是如此？  
我赢了活着的你，却输给了死去的你。  
那种无可逃避的思念，竟日复一日地几乎要把我折磨成疯。  
轻啜一口咖啡，香醇的苦味在口腔里弥漫开来。  
——都结束了，L。  
所以，让我解脱吧。  
背后那一道L型的伤痕仿佛啃噬着皮肤，隐忍的刺痛。半垂的眼帘下有不再隐藏的忧伤。  
你不在以后，我觉得好无聊。  
一直，一直……

他开始一个人生活，只是身为夜神月。  
他手里握着一封信，邮戳是四年前，发信地是台场。  
寄信人是他自己。  
——L，相似如我们，怎么会完全猜不到游戏的结局？  
那时的自己已经隐约察觉了吧……L会让自己忘掉这141小时的事，从而让KIRA与L的胜负分明。  
为了不完全忘掉，才写了这封信给自己么？  
浅蓝色的信纸，字迹有些凌乱潦草，应该是在电车之类的地方临时赶写的。  
也许是因为时间很赶的关系，信不长，只是简短地记载着一些141小时里他们到过的地方。  
信的末尾只有一句：  
——你知道要用左眼说“I LOVE YOU”需要眨多少次眼吗？

141小时结束之后的日子里，其实他们谁也没再对彼此说过“我爱你”。  
惨烈的命运让他们都懂了不能轻易说出爱，许下的承诺就是欠下的债。  
而那笔债，他们永远无法偿还。

他按照信里记载的地方一路走过。  
涉谷的街头，池袋的公园，浅草的雷门寺，台场的摩天轮……一个一个，独自一人，慢慢地走过。  
——却是什么也想不起来。  
手牵手的样子，L笑的样子，说我爱你的样子，他的掌心，体温，拥抱，为爱叛逃的141小时……  
什么也，想不起来了。

在秋日的尾声里独自走过街头，十万里熏风沉淀下来。  
我们一起走过的那条街。  
那些寂寞的街角，忧伤的痕迹在蔓延。  
亲爱的你还能看到吗？  
爱着你的我已经走远。

走着走着，经过一家咖啡店。  
那天的夜起了寒风,很冷。  
他站在门外,看店内的布置,于是挪不动脚。  
画一样的假,做作却吸引人。那暗暗的灯光很温暖很安详，店内甚至无人。  
他突然想喝一杯爱尔兰咖啡,喝得暖些,热些,醉些。  
所以他进去了，坐在角落里最安静的二人桌，蓦然想起很久以前东大旁的咖啡厅，他和L，两个人一起去的样子。  
如果我们还在一起，坐在一个桌子的对桌，你会点甜得发腻的巧克力圣代，而我只是点一杯爱尔兰咖啡。  
我们还会在一起聊着没有边际的话题，可以遗憾这个世界没有比现在更好，也可以庆幸它并没有更坏。  
多好啊，我们在这个城市里活得有声有色，我们能看到许多值得我们悲喜的情景，我们有声音能让别人听懂自己的喜怒哀乐。  
我们在这个城市里像千万对情侣一样相恋。  
然后死别。

他离开他的那么久以来，每个城市每个角落都在演绎不同的故事。   
他开始相信生命只是一场城市的烟火，时而璀璨时而荒凉。

结账的时候他对咖啡厅柔声细语的女主人说，你们的爱尔兰咖啡没有放酒，太甜，却不醉人。  
她便笑,只是笑，然后在他出门的时候提醒着，不要忘记伞。  
——当作一个故事的开头,倒也不错。  
他走出门时，这么想着，嘴角弯起新月的弧度。  
尔后依然只是，一个人的独行。

在等待末班车的地铁站台边安静坐下，闭目深呼吸，感觉安宁的黑暗覆盖视线。  
耳机里只有一首歌，反复反复播放，像个魔咒。  
《Desperado》。

最好的，当然是两个人的天荒地老。  
最坏的，也不过是一个人站在忽然而至的转角，茫然地听着耳机里的音乐，不知道该往哪里走。

11月5日，英国伦敦。  
他在默默展开的清晨里穿过圆形广场。  
朝着郊外的方向，渐行渐远。  
那里有着简陋的教堂，教堂后是小小的墓地，放眼一片纯白的十字。  
他越过那些宁静的墓碑，径自来到一个没有名字的墓前，凝望许久。  
——L，如果我说我很想你，你会相信么。  
他这么说着，像很多年前他牵过他手的时候一样，扬起微笑。  
硝烟和炮声早已不在，寂寥的墓地也被杂草掩盖。  
历史的伤口在和平年月的阳光下，沉默永久。  
临走的时候，他最后一次回眸仰望墓地之上英国的苍穹，那一片属于他唯一的爱人曾经仰望过的碧落晴空。  
天空没有痕迹,但鸟儿已经飞过。

——这位先生，要知道我们替你占卜的结果吗？  
——……嗯？  
夜幕低垂的时候走出墓园，越过教堂时看见十字架下站着两个少年，金发和白发，强烈的对比，手中各自拿着一张塔罗牌。  
——ⅩⅩ审判——正位。本意——审判、重生、救赎。——以前的事情和过去错误都已经离你而去，你曾感到发自内心的呼唤，你已经准备要迎接一个新开始。  
——ⅩⅤ恶魔——逆位。本意——堕落、绝望、压抑、诱惑、物欲。——现在的你敢于面对自己的真心，不再隐藏真相，从困扰了伤害中走出来。  
两个少年笑着解读手中的塔罗牌。  
——……  
难道……  
月听着这突然而来的暗示，一瞬间心中竟闪过一个不可能的猜测。  
——知道这个吗？  
金发少年的掌心上放着一小瓶药剂。  
——St. Thomas Hospital——俗称的心脏麻痹治疗剂，主成分为Lanitop，既交感神经系统肾上腺素激发性接受器（adrenergic receptor）兴奋剂，是急救突发急性心脏衰竭的强力兴奋剂 ，当然这个是针对“某种”横行世界的心脏麻痹现象所研制的特殊药剂，同时也含有三硝酸甘油、组氨酸等多种急救心脏衰竭的高强度成分。  
——经过四年的秘密临床实验，有5位本应死于原因不明的心脏麻痹的罪犯被成功抢救，只是至今仍未苏醒，其活着的事实也被严格保密。  
——但是第一个实验者并不是罪犯，而是研发组的组织者，早在四年前因为不可抗因素而成为第一实验者，并且依靠心肺复苏术、心脏电击器以及长期注射多搏威注射液、在重度昏迷将近四年后终于苏醒而取得完全成功。  
两个少年一唱一搭地说着。  
——你们是……  
月的眼神瞬间变为KIRA独有的凌厉，这两个孩子，难道是和“他”有关的人。  
——你放心，我们不会再追究什么。塔罗牌已经说了，从现在开始是“新的开始”。  
——我们是来传话的。  
——“伦敦之眼将见证一切——月，你知道要用左眼说‘I LOVE YOU’需要眨多少次眼吗？”  
——！！  
月的心中因这句话而猛然一惊，胸腔中仿佛有一场盛大的烟火绽放。  
——混蛋……  
身体却比思考更快反应，转身飞奔的身影片刻便淹没在浓重的夜色中。  
教堂中的两个少年笑得一脸得意。  
——这次你的人情可欠大了，老爸。

伦敦之眼，矗立于泰晤士河边，全英国最高的摩天轮。  
——是要让我坐上去么。  
月仰望着眼前高耸的摩天轮，忍不住笑起来。  
——那就看看你要玩什么把戏好了……  
他一个人独坐在摩天轮中，看着窗外的景色一点点在眼前变得渺小，而星空却越来越近。  
当摩天轮升到最顶端，机器突然发出一丝沉闷的声响，随后安静静止。  
——这……  
他俯瞰而下，身下是一整个伦敦城的夜色，整个城市的灯火都在摩天轮停顿的瞬间熄灭。  
瞬熄烟华，世界在那个刹那回归最初的黑暗。  
而下一秒跳跃于眼前的光华竟几乎让他想要笑着落泪。  
——你这个老爱滥用私权的任性混蛋……L。  
那一夜的伦敦城，从伦敦之眼的最高处向下望去，整个城市在黑暗中亮起的灯，组成了“141”三个数字。

从摩天轮上下来，迎接他的只有一人。  
黑发白衣，微弓的站姿。  
黑色的眼瞳里永远有着深不见底的深渊。  
时光的洪流已在身边安静地流淌而过，越过宿命的惨烈和悲痛，再一次的相逢。  
这一次，不是KIRA也不是L。  
四目交接，相视一笑，仿佛不过昨天才刚刚说再见。  
——我该说好久不见么？L。  
——啊啊，一觉醒来就是四年后，我的药看来也不是很成功啊。  
——从心脏麻痹生效之后的瞬间，利用随身的药剂刺激心脏撑过40秒，笔记的效力就会失效……么。  
真是个好实验呢，L。  
只怕是连死神都无法预知的结果。  
——我最初的计划是，让KIRA杀了我，只要我能利用实验药剂成功从心脏麻痹之中抢救过来，一旦我醒来，便可指正夜神月就是KIRA……  
——就因为这样……你才会对我的记忆动手脚让我忘掉那141小时的事吧。  
——只可惜，时间拖得太长了，苏醒之后发现世界早就变了模样，连KIRA，都已不在了，计划算是失败，这让我很挫败啊。……证据应该消灭得很干净了吧？我的KIRA。  
L环过他的腰身，附在耳畔轻声说着，温润的气息萦绕而来。  
——所以你还要抓我么？我的L。  
不甘示弱地笑着轻舔了一下他的唇。   
——作为死过一次的人来说，我只觉得你比这个世界和幼稚的自尊重要多了。  
——你对自己的欲望还真是忠实啊……  
唇齿间，依然是记忆中草莓蛋糕的香甜。  
——话说，为什么那么浪漫经典的相逢却一直在说这种无聊的话题……宝贝你不是应该泪眼朦胧地飞泪朝我怀里奔来的么？亏我还威逼英国政府做了这么大手笔的灯色夜景……  
——闭嘴。你以为我不知道你就想COS男男浪漫爱情肥皂剧的狗血结局吗。  
——哎呀有什么关系嘛反正我们也算大团圆结局可喜可贺可喜可贺……  
——你以为这么随意夺走了我的记忆我会轻易跟你算了？  
——宝贝过去的就让它过去了我们还是赶紧找个地方颠鸾倒凤……  
——你不想我把你藏在搜查总部里的那堆耽●花园之类的书一把火全烧掉就给我老实点。  
——……我错了……好吧，那我们再来制造一次好了，141小时的回忆。  
——诶？  
——喂，罗杰吗，我们要马上飞去日本。  
——L，你……  
——这样就可以了吧？月。  
——……笨蛋。  
——嗯，让我想想……最开始的时候，是那个便利店……  
他笑着牵过他的手，在烟华绚烂的夜色中奔跑起来，像很多年前的141小时中一样，承诺着十指相扣的永不分离。  
再一起制造一次吧，只属于两个人的，141小时回忆。  
这一次，一定要幸福。

——月，你知道要用左眼说“I LOVE YOU”需要眨多少次眼吗？

I LOVE YOU。  
眨眼141次。

FIN


End file.
